In the Belly of the Beast
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Kenpachi goes to Hueco Mundo to search for a missing Byakuya, he ends up with more than he bargained for. Yes, I went there...Kenpachi mpreg and a heck of a lot of laughs...Kenpachi/Byakuya, Ichigo/Tetsuya, Renji/Rukia.
1. Vamped

**In the Belly of the Beast**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **There is the odd, the unbelievable, the unimaginable, and the thing that never should have happened. This story, requested by Queentlc, goes beyond even that. In the dark, cold sands of Hueco Mundo, something ungodly, unworldly and savagely beastly is about to happen. Zaraki Kenpachi searches for a missing comrade and finds far more than he bargained for. Worlds will be shaken and the universe will be turned on its ear as the unthinkable happens...but um, I'll let you see for yourselves. Fasten your seatbelts, folks, the ride will be pretty damned bumpy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Vamped**

"How's he doing, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked worriedly, watching as the shopkeeper leaned over an injured, dark-clad shinigami and attended to his bleeding wounds, "Is Tetsuya going to be all right?"

"Well," Kisuke said good naturedly, "Your pretty boyfriend's taken some damage, but Tetsuya's going to be just fine. Don't worry. Give me a second to finish this and I'll see if I can wake him up. I'm kinda surprised that he isn't awake already."

"Well, hurry it up," Kenpachi said impatiently, from where he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed, "Soutaichou wants us to find Byakuya before something fucking eats him, okay?"

"Take it easy," Kisuke chuckled, "I'll have you out of here and off to find Byakuya-san in no time."

Green, healing power flared around the shopkeeper's hands, and he focused the light on Tetsuya's remaining injuries, smiling as the young man stirred and groaned sluggishly.

"That's a boy," Kisuke encouraged him, "We need you to talk to us. Tell us where your cousin is."

"You were with Byakuya," Ichigo said, squeezing Tetsuya's hand and gazing into his hazy eyes, "Do you know where he is, Tetsuya?"

"Ah..." Tetsuya panted dizzily, "I...I...he was...it was...awful."

"What was it?" Kisuke asked calmly, "Can you describe what attacked the two of you?"

Tetsuya blinked, trying to clear his mind, but only encountering odd spinning sensations, unbearable thirst, and a strange yearning of some kind that made him hold more tightly to Ichigo's reassuring hand. He moaned incoherently, breaking out in a sweat and panting harder, then managing only a few broken words before plunging back into blackness.

"S-southeast...near _Ao...i-ishi no Toride_!"

"The blue stone fortress?" Kisuke mused, turning to Ichigo and frowning, "That's the ruins of the first hollow king's palace. That's not good."

"Why? What's there?" Ichigo asked worriedly, "What's going on, Kisuke?"

"What's going on is that there are some really not good beasties out there that none of us want to be running into."

"Should Renji and I go after Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"No way you guys should be going alone," Kisuke warned him.

"Naw," Kenpachi agreed, "This isn't a job for wimps and pussies."

"HEY!" Ichigo objected, "I...!"

"Shut up," Kenpachi huffed, turning away, "Stay here and do some knitting or something. This is a job for a real man."

"Eh, not to step on your toes here, Zaraki taichou," Kisuke said nervously, "but..."

"Later," Kenpachi snapped gruffly, "We have work to do. C'mon Yachiru!"

"O-kay, Kenny!" his fukutaichou laughed, jumping up onto his shoulders.

"You sure you don't wanna wait for...?" Kisuke began.

"We're outta here!" Kenpachi snapped, cutting him off and disappearing down the hallway.

Kisuke and Ichigo exchanged bemused glances.

"Should I go drag Renji out of bed and get going?" the Shiba heir inquired.

"Renji yes, you no. I want you to stay here and make sure Tetsuya doesn't start showing any worrisome symptoms."

"All right," Ichigo said, leaning over and offering his unconscious lover a warm kiss of parting, "Be right back, Tetsuya. Just have to go and kick Renji's ass outta bed."

"Nice," Kisuke chuckled.

Kisuke watched as Ichigo left, then turned back to continue his work, just missing the moment when Tetsuya's eyelids fluttered and his reiatsu sparked, then his mouth opened for a moment, as though starving for the return of that sweetness it had just tasted. He shuddered softly and fell still again, the shaky rise and fall of his breathing, the only signs of movement as he slept.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"The path splits up ahead, Kenny!" Yachiru called out cheerfully, hopping down off of the big man's shoulders, "I'll go down the right and you can check the left."

"And we'll meet back here," Kenpachi said approvingly.

He paused and watched for a moment as his pink-haired fukutaichou disappeared into the blackness, down the right hand trail, before turning towards the cold, black dunes on the left. A grin crept onto his face as he sensed several presences lurking in amongst the sand and boulders.

"Heh, she left me the fun path, eh? Good girl, Yachiru..."

Laughing to himself and keeping one hand near the hilt of his sword, he set off down the trail, peering into the darkness ahead and looking for his missing comrade.

 _Kuchiki wouldn't have abandoned his cousin if he knew Tetsuya was hurt. Something bad happened. I know it. I'm sure if I keep going, there'll be something worth putting my sword to. Just have to find it..._

He ran faster, regretting only briefly that even though he had learned to use his shikai, he might have paid better attention when Byakuya had tried to instruct him in his flash step.

 _"I'm fast enough without a goddamned flash step," he complained, his words slurring from drunkenness._

 _"Hmmm," Byakuya mused, as well as he could after partaking of the particularly strong sake they had been drinking to kill the pain of their injuries, "But think of how many more things you'll be able to hack up with that ragged sword of yours if you can move faster."_

 _Kenpachi gave him a crooked smile._

 _"Sweet! All right. Hit me."_

 _"Oh, don't tempt me," Byakuya muttered under his breath, "Close your eyes and envisiion where you're going to end up when you are finished flash stepping...like, over there," he said, pointing._

 _"Okay," Kenpachi said, nodding briefly and closing his eyes._

 _He flinched and suffered an odd, lusty twinge in his loins for a moment as Byakuya's soft hand touched his belly, just over his core spirit center._

 _Feel your reiatsu move through this place and focus on that image of where you want to be. You will get there far faster than running."_

 _"Sure. All right. But you know, you shouldn't be touching me there if we're not on a date, Kuchiki."_

 _"I assure you, I won't be asking to date you anytime soon," Byakuya answered dryly, "If we were sober, I would hurt you for even the insinuation."_

 _Kenpachi grinned._

 _"You talk pretty, don't you, princess?" he chuckled, smirking._

 _Byakuya's reiatsu flared around him and his steely eyes darkened ominously. His lips twitched as though he wanted to say something, but he just withdrew his hands and turned away._

 _"Aw, was it something I said?" Kenpachi complained, "I thought you were teaching me to flash step!"_

 _"I don't teach tricks to uncultured monkeys," Byakuya said off-handedly, "You would only flash step into a wall and end up unconscious probably."_

 _"Yeah, probably..."_

He sighed unhappily.

 _I hope you're not dead, Kuchiki. You're someone I'd really not want to miss fighting before you die._

He continued down the path, ignoring the weaker reiatsu he sensed and honing in on signs of someone stronger. He sensed flickers of Byakuya's reiatsu, though it seemed strangely faint, suggesting that the sixth division taichou had been injured and staggering badly as he had come that way.

He also hadn't been alone.

 _Someone was following him, and he knew it. He altered the trail here, so that the hollow wouldn't be able to find him, but so that a comrade could. I almost missed the signs myself._

 _Shit..._

He looked around and extended his senses again.

"C'mon, where are you, Byakuya?" he whispered, tilting his head back and sniffing the air.

A smile crept onto his face as the slightest hint of sakura reached him. He turned in the direction the scent had come from, ignoring everything else and closing in on a small, barely visible cave entrance that appeared ahead of him.

 _Let's hope whatever this thing was, that it didn't find you and finish the job. I've always kinda liked you, Kuchiki. You're a nasty little bitch princess sometimes, but I respect your fighting skill. We should spar when we get home...well, after you're healed up and ready to go._

He looked around to make sure no hollows were watching, then drew his sword and pushed aside the brush so he could enter the cave. All was silent and dark inside, but he sensed only Byakuya's weakened reiatsu ahead of him and moved forward as soon as his eyes had adjusted. He spotted the collapsed taichou near the back wall of the cave, lying in a lovely, bloodstained heap.

"Hey Kuchiki," he called softly, "You all right? You're not dead, I hope."

A twinge went through his insides at the lack of a response of any kind. The Kuchiki leader laid perfectly still and made no sound as Kenpachi moved closer and knelt at his side. He placed his hands over the fallen shinigami and examined him quickly.

"Well, you're alive, at least. Though you look kinda beat up. Let me give you a little juice and see if you won't wake up for me, okay?"

He meant to only send a gentle flicker of his reiatsu through the connection he had formed, but instead, a large pulse of golden light flashed between them and Byakuya jumped awake suddenly.

"Sorry about that," Kenpachi laughed, waiting for a scathing reply from his fellow taichou.

He froze as Byakuya's glittering and oddly glowing eyes met his and seemed to sink down into his core. Byakuya's chest heaved softly and his mouth opened and moved, not speaking, but seeking and hungry. It fastened roughly on the eleventh division taichou's and bit down painfully.

"Damn, Kuchiki!" Kenpachi swore, pulling away, only to let out a loud grunt as he was tackled and brought down onto his back.

His head struck the hard floor of the cave and stars filled the air, obscuring his vision. He could feel Byakuya's feisty mouth clamping down on his again and kissing so hard he drew blood. Kenpachi took a coppery tasting breath and felt dizziness sweep over him. His loins throbbed painfully as Byakuya's cool tongue thrust into his mouth and slid seductively along his. The noble's fast heartbeat, purred against his chest and sweet sakura teased his senses unmercifully.

"Ah...! What're you doin' Byakuya?" he panted, "Something's not right with you."

He met Byakuya's eyes again and felt ice shoot through his veins as his body went still and refused to move, no matter how his mind screamed at what was happening.

 _Whatever got hold of you was a creepy little son of a bitch, wasn't it?_ he mused, _I really hope you're not gonna kill me._

But having gotten the upper hand, the noble simply held him transfixed and fed warmly on his mouth, rubbing against him seductively and very slowly beginning to undress him.

 _What the hell?_

 _What are you doing?_

 _Damn, you feel like silk, sliding along my body! A guy's never made me hard like this before. I think only a good enemy ever has made me this hard. It feels damned good, but...are you just teasing me or what?_

He groaned and strained upward, trying to turn the tables on his lovely comrade, but still filled with that strange weakness that had come over him. He struggled beneath Byakuya's hands as the noble methodically bared him, then glared down into his eyes and sent his mind into a long, heady spiral. Everything after that seemed to be distorted and hazy. He felt touches that were invasive, but at the same time felt powerfully erotic. He saw brief flashes of Byakuya, lit in eerie grey light and writhing atop his trapped form. It seemed that the bewitched noble's softness reached him everywhere at once, from his panting lips to the very depths of his core. A strange feeling of intense heat blossomed inside him and his own body seized wickedly, loosing long pulses of blazing reiatsu and steaming seed. He heard himself groan and began to lose consciousness, still staring raptly into Byakuya's deadly grey eyes.

 _Damn, I think you killed me._

 _What a beautiful way to go, though, looking into your pretty eyes._

 _I really hope this isn't the end, but if it is..._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tetsuya?" Ichigo said softly, stepping into the room where his lover slept and moving towards the bed, "Are you awake?"

He could see that the noble was panting very softly, and that his eyes were closed.

"Tetsuya?"

He reached the bed and paused, gazing down at his beloved and reaching out to touch his face.

As he made contact, Tetsuya's sapphire eyes opened suddenly, freezing the Shiba heir in place with a powerful blue glow that seemed to reach down into his chest and squeeze out all of the air inside him. A grasping hand yanked him down onto the bed and Tetsuya turned and rolled him onto his back.

"Tetsuya!" Ichigo gasped, reeling as his lover's eyes glared wickedly into his, bewitching his surprised body into stillness.

Held spellbound by those glowing orbs, he barely felt himself being bared and swiftly prepared and taken by his normally submissive mate. He was only aware of the gripping beauty of the noble as his naked body danced atop Ichigo's, his pretty lips parted and loosing soft, ethereal cries of rising pleasure.

In some part of Ichigo's dazed mind, he registered the oddness of what was happening, but unable to object, he only watched with lusty eyes as Tetsuya's movements grew rougher and more disjointed until he stiffened for a moment, then unleashed a blinding shriek of completion.

Ichigo groaned delightedly, loosing his own release as Tetsuya's heat burned him to the core. The blue-eyed noble crashed down on top of him, burying his hungry mouth in a thrill of finishing kisses, that ended with the two sweetly entangled in a mess of seed splashed bedding.

Neither heard the muted thumping on the wall or the sound of an irritated and sleepy voice seeping into the room.

"Will you two knock it off? People are trying to sleep here!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke to the odd feeling of being naked and scandalously pressed up against another naked male body, his nose buried beneath the other man's chin and his thoughts scattered as a rumbling snore sounded. The noble's eyes squinted as strong flickers of pain shot through his head. Holding a hand to the affected area, he disentangled himself from the other and sat up. Instantly, stars danced before his eyes and he crashed down again. He woke a second time and found he had somehow crawled a short distance from his equally naked comrade and wrangled his tattered uniform back into some kind of order. He blushed at the connotations of how he had found himself upon waking the first time, and checked swiftly to be sure that his fellow taichou had not used the opportunity for more dubious purposes than sleeping. But despite the telltale stickiness that suggested a nocturnal emission on his part, he found no sign that his own body had been violated. He looked back at the collapsed eleventh division taichou, sighed and shook his head reprovingly before adjusting Kenpachi's clothing to cover his ample genitals.

"Kenpachi," he said, shaking his comrade gently, then more firmly, "Kenpachi, wake up."

The eleventh division taichou snorted loudly and came awake, swatting the air with an angry hand as Byakuya moved to avoid it.

"Wh-what the fuck, Kuchiki?" he grumbled, "It ain't even light yet! Are you out of your fucking mind? Get away from me!"

"You fool!" Byakuya snapped, making the other man grunt and grab his head, "We are in Hueco Mundo. There _is_ no daylight!"

"Ugh...whatever. Go to hell, all right?"

"Wake up Kenny!" called Yachiru's cheerful voice from the cave entrance, "You found Byakushi, ne? We should get back, now that you two had your nap!"

"Eh, fine, whatever..." Kenpachi grunted, "clambering to his feet and swaying slightly, "We found what we were lookin' for. You okay, Byakuya?"

"Fine," the noble answered dryly, "Although I'm not sure who found who, as we woke up together."

"Oh, Kenny found you," Yachiru announced happily, "and you made a lot of noise and went to sleep, so I stood watch."

"Then, I suppose I owe you my gratitude," Byakuya said, slightly less icily.

"What took you so long to come back?" Kenpachi complained, "Soutaichou had us busting our asses, looking for you and you don't even look hurt."

"I suppose you must have healed my injuries before falling asleep," Byakuya surmised.

"Can we just go?" Kenpachi muttered, "This is boring. I need to get back and do some training."

"Very well," Byakuya sighed, heading for the cave entrance, "But has Tetsuya been found? I lost sight of him when we were attacked."

"Your cousin's fine," Kenpachi assured him, "Kisuke and Ichigo were taking care of him when I left. I imagine by now that Shiba boy's all wrapped around Tetsuya and enjoying a nice hot tango. I could use one of those, myself."

"I thought you were into fighting, not lovemaking," Byakuya mused disapprovingly.

"Well," Kenpachi said, grinning, "They both get you hot, damp and excited. Can't complain about getting either one."

"Lovely," Byakuya said, rolling his eyes as he headed out into the darkness and turned for home.


	2. Accusations

**Chapter 2: Accusations**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks a million to everyone reading and reviewing. Stepping out of REDSTRAVAGANZA to honor a request for some Kenny/Bya! Enjoy! Love, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(One month later...)**

"Rise and shine, Kenny!" Yachiru laughed cheerfully, swatting her collapsed and snoring superior officer on the head, then dancing back out of his reach as he swept a big hand in her direction, "Missed me!"

Kenpachi groaned and rolled onto his back, squinting up through the canopy of green leaves and swaying branches in the tree he laid beneath, and noting the position of the sun.

"Damn, it's late. Gotta go."

He started to sit up, then grunted and grabbed at his belly.

"What the fuck?" he groaned, crawling a short distance before he came to a sudden halt and bent over, loosing the contents of his stomach violently.

"Whoa! Tossed your cookies real good that time," Yachiru noted, "Are you sick _again_ , Kenny?"

She blinked in surprise as Kenpachi swayed dizzily for a moment, then swore and collapsed into the soft dirt, just missing the mess he'd made on the ground.

"You are sick again," she concluded, dropping onto her knees at his side and examining him carefully, "No reiatsu means a wimpy Kenny. Don't worry, I'll give you a jump start."

The air around the two warmed as the sun rose higher in the sky. Yachiru bent over Kenpachi, placing her small hands on his chest and infusing him with her vibrant reiatsu. For several minutes, nothing happened. She continued the infusion, listening to the breezes moving the tree branches that hung over them, and the sounds of birds chirping. She was just beginning to wear a more worried expression when Kenpachi grunted and snorted, then groaned and rolled onto his hands and knees, clutching his belly and vomiting again.

"Man, you are really sick, Kenny," she said sympathetically, "We should go home and put you in bed."

"Be fucking nice...if we knew which damned way home was," Kenpachi complained.

"I think it's that way," Yachiru said, brushing the pink strands of hair out of her eyes and pointing.

She paused and touched a finger to her lips uncertainly.

"Or maybe, it was that way."

"Great."

Kenpachi dragged himself to his feet and looked around until he spotted his pack, lying under the tree where he had been sleeping. He searched inside it and found a few pieces of fruit, then tossed one to Yachiru and started to eat the other.

"You can eat already?" his subordinate noticed, "I thought you were sick."

"Eh? Now, I feel hungry."

"Oh. Well, it's good you're better," Yachiru commented, nibbling at the fruit and looking around.

"I'm not better," Kenpachi growled, "I feel shitty, but I'm just hungry too."

"You're weird sometimes, Kenny."

"Shut up and eat."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood quietly in front of the full length mirror in his dressing area, his eyes distant and calm as his attendant dressed him. Torio's hands moved with practiced ease, setting each item of clothing in place, securing them at Byakuya's slim waist, then sliding a fingerless glove onto each slender hand. He took his time, brushing out the long strands of Byakuya's silken heir, then set the expensive decorations in place before standing back and waiting until Byakuya gave him a nod of approval.

"Thank you, Torio."

Byakuya left him to tidy the dressing area, walking out through his richly appointed bedroom and stepping through the garden doors, onto the wooden walkway that ran along the back of the main building. He spotted a tall black stallion waiting a short distance away, and he looked around briefly.

"Where is Tetsuya?" he inquired.

The horse's blue eyes fixed on him and a wispy voice whispered into Byakuya's mind.

 _Tetsuya is still at Shiba Manor. Ichigo-sama was ill this morning._

"Are you sure it is that and not the carnal liking that young man has taken to my cousin?" Byakuya asked dryly as he mounted the pretty Arabian.

Arashi gave an equine snicker and broke into a trot, carrying Byakuya out the manor gates and onto the quiet streets of the early morning Seireitei. The stallion's feet clip clopped pleasantly on the street and the fresh breeze lightened Byakuya's mood as they approached the Kuchiki Council Hall.

The tall, white building was visible well before they reached it, standing significantly taller than the ones around it, and catching the eye with it's light color and modern architecture. It seemed a bit pretentious to Byakuya, who much preferred Kuchiki Manor's more natural style of beauty, but it certainly fit the reputation and standing of the family.

Byakuya stopped Arashi at the front steps and slid down off the horse's back, then ascended the white steps and entered the building.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama," the facility guards greeted him.

Byakuya nodded politely and moved past them, and into the large gathering hall. He crossed the marble floor and sat down at the head of the large dark wood table, waiting quietly at the side of the head elder as the other councilors arrived. When all had gathered, the aged Kuchiki Nori stood and called the meeting to order.

"Good morning," he greeted the councilors, "Fumio, will you read the agenda?"

"The first item is council report number five-five-six-seven-four. New, powerful reiatsus have been sensed in the Kuchiki and Shiba clans," Fumio explained, "signifying the conception of the Kuchiki and Shiba heirs."

"What?" Byakuya mused, giving the gathered councilors a look of confusion, "I can't speak for Ichigo, of course, but I assure you that I haven't conceived any heir. I don't know what you sensed, but I will certainly look into it. But just so you are all aware, I have not been with anyone since Hisana. There is no way I could have produced an heir, unless it was by magic, and I don't think that has happened."

"Then, we will try to figure out what it was that misled us about your heir," Nori concluded.

"I will make inquiries of the Shiba family," Byakuya added, "I wonder if they really have an heir or if it was also a mistake."

He forced his face to remain calm, even as his heart roiled in his chest.

 _If Ichigo has somehow impregnated Tetsuya, and out of wedlock, I will kill that brat!_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you feeling better now?" Tetsuya asked, climbing back into the bed and watching as Ichigo devoured his breakfast with odd enthusiasm for one who had just been so sick, "You certainly look better. I almost feel bad for not accompanying Byakuya-sama to the council meeting this morning."

"You didn't want to go and be bored to death listening to that annoying bunch of old men anyway," Ichigo chuckled around a mouthful of salmon and rice.

"Yes, watching you throw up, then eat like Arashi does is much more entertaining," Tetsuya joked, "But seriously, are you all right now?"

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, taking large swallows of the iced tea on his tray, "But now, after being sick half the morning, I can't stop eating, and even though I can't stop eating, you're kinda turning me on."

"I _always_ arouse you," Tetsuya laughed, trying unsuccessfully to scuttle away as Ichigo set his tray on the nightstand and tackled his lovely boyfriend, "Stop it! Ichigo..."

He had his breath taken away as Ichigo's mouth fastened tightly on his, and his body rubbed sensually against Tetsuya's, making them pant and moan excitedly. Tetsuya's fingers dug into the thick, soft blankets as Ichigo's insistent fingers hastily prepared him for their joining. He flipped onto his belly, raising his hips wantonly, unable to resist the powerful attraction he felt for the amorous Shiba heir.

Ichigo rose onto his knees to complete his entry, then laid down on Tetsuya's sweating back, licking and nipping at the back of his neck as his hard and fast thrusts swiftly undid the two of them. He reached around Tetsuya's slender waist, pleasuring him as they writhed against each other. Tetsuya's back arched and he ground against Ichigo's body to deepen the stimulation. The two reeled, suspended for a lovely moment at the edges of bliss, then tumbling over together and collapsing happily onto the bed in a sweaty tangle.

"S-sorry," Ichigo apologized, "I really was sick when I woke up. I didn't convince you to stay, just so I could seduce you again."

"I don't know if I should believe that," Tetsuya said, smirking, "You have been giving me a lot of that kind of attention lately. I think you're addicted."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, sitting up and running his fingers through the ends of his thick ginger hair, "I feel like I can't get enough of you."

He sank into Tetsuya's feisty mouth again, running his hands down his lover's slender back and caressing his soft bottom affectionately.

"I love you, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya stiffened very slightly and gave him a conflicted look.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, "Don't you feel the same? I know you do."

"Yes," Tetsuya said resolutely, "I do love you also. But...you know, don't you, Ichigo, that we will eventually be parted so that you can marry and have heirs."

"Tetsuya, I told you..."

"Stop," Tetsuya said, shaking his head gently and touching Ichigo's lips stayingly, "I am always going to love you. And I won't leave you exactly, but when you are married, I can't commit adultry with you."

"Then, I just won't get married," Ichigo insisted, "I'll marry you and just agree to make a baby with a surrogate. Other leaders do that."

"I don't know," Tetsuya said uncertainly.

"I won't even have to have sex with her," Ichigo assured him, "It can be done artificially, then you and I can raise the heir together. And if you want a child from your body, you can do the same thing."

"Me?" Tetsuya asked, frowning.

"Yeah, you!" Ichigo laughed, squeezing his hand gently, "You'll make beautiful babies, Tetsuya. We can have a whole houseful of ones like you and ones like me and..."

"Ichigo, don't tease," Tetsuya chided him.

"I'm not kidding," Ichigo insisted, capturing Tetsuya's face in his hands and making their eyes meet squarely, "I am _never_ letting you go, Tetsuya...never!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"We should get going," Yachiru said, tapping her foot impatiently, "You've had so many berries I think you'll bust open!"

"Shut your yap, will you? Why don't you go and scout the trails we saw. Find the right one this time, so we can actually find our way home."

"All right, Kenny!" the pink haired girl agreed, glad to be given something to do.

She flash stepped away, leaving her taichou feasting on the large sweet berries they had found.

 _It's weird._

 _First, I couldn't stop throwing up and now I can't stop eating. What the hell?_

He felt an uncomfortable thirst welling up in his throat and moved to the small spring they had found. Scooping up large handfuls, he sated his thirst, then sat on the plant enshrouded shore, yawning sleepily and letting his mind wander. He dozed off quickly and jumped awake again some time later.

"Yachiru?" he inquired, looking around.

He scratched the back of his neck absently and waited, but his vice captain didn't appear.

"Must still be trying to find the right path or trying to find her way back to me once she found it. What a pain in the ass."

He started to get up, then paused as he encountered an uncomfortable pain in his loins. He looked down and scowled at his oddly engorged privates that stood out prominently when he tried to rise.

"Fuck..."

He looked around again and listened carefully to make sure he was alone, then adjusted his clothing to expose the offending area.

"Not going to take no for an answer, huh?" he mused, "Guess I'll have to do something about that."

He leaned back slightly, beginning to address the task, his mind wandering lustily as he did.

 _I should find someone else to do this for me. Yeah...only problem is who? I really like Kuchiki. Not that he gives a fuck about me, but I know how soft his skin is. I've touched him while we were sparring. He smells good. But I can't imagine him letting me screw him...letting me touch him at all, for that matter._

 _It'd be great if he would._

Kenpachi's caressing hand moved and he closed his eyes. A moment later, he stiffened as he encountered a flash of what seemed like memory.

 _He froze as Byakuya's glittering and oddly glowing eyes met his and seemed to sink down into his core. Byakuya's chest heaved softly and his mouth opened and moved, not speaking, but seeking and hungry. It fastened roughly on the eleventh division taichou's and bit down painfully._

 _"Damn, Kuchiki!" Kenpachi swore, pulling away, only to let out a loud grunt as he was tackled and brought down onto his back._

 _His head struck the hard floor of the cave and stars filled the air, obscuring his vision. He could feel Byakuya's feisty mouth clamping down on his again and kissing so hard he drew blood. Kenpachi took a coppery tasting breath and felt dizziness sweep over him. His loins throbbed painfully as Byakuya's cool tongue thrust into his mouth and slid seductively along his. The noble's fast heartbeat, purred against his chest and sweet sakura teased his senses unmercifully._

 _"Ah...! What're you doin' Byakuya?" he panted, "Something's not right with you."_

"What the hell?" Kenpachi gasped, a heavy, lusty twinge jolting his loins.

 _That didn't really happen. It was just a weird dream I had when I went to find Kuchiki after he and his cousin got attacked. He didn't really. He wouldn't do that. But damn, that was one hot dream! I could think of a few others._

He paused to look around again, but sensed no sign of Yachiru around. He turned his attention back to his hungry nether region.

 _I'm not going to be able to walk if I don't do something about this, so..._

His mind wandered back to Byakuya and the sweltering dream he'd about the stuffy noble.

 _In that dream, he wasn't stuffy and standoffish, like he usually is. His eyes were almost glowing, and it was thick in the air how much he wanted me. He didn't ask, he just grabbed me and started doing it. If only he'd do something like that in real life._

 _Yeah..._

He spread his thighs, imagining Byakuya's soft, insistent hands grabbing them and opening them wide, then that hot, slim body kneeling in front of him and Byakuya's frowning mouth providing him with unspeakable pleasure.

"Ungh!" he groaned, closing his eyes and keeping that attractive image in his head as he continued to touch himself with more intensity.

He imagined sinking his fingers into Byakuya's silken black hair and yanking a little, encouraging him as his head rose and fell and the pleasure increased until it became almost blinding. It was easy then to imagine toppling the noble, stripping off his expensive clothing and leaving him as naked and vulnerable as any commoner.

 _Byakuya glared up at him, indignantly._

 _"What are you doing?" he demanded._

 _"What I want to," Kenpachi grunted, positioning himself and beginning his entry, "Wanna stop me? Or...do you want it as much as I wanna give it to you?"_

 _He began moving, stealing Byakuya's breath away and making the more beautiful man moan and thrash wildly underneath him. At first, he still seemed angry, but as they moved together, his hands clenched at Kenpachi's thrusting bottom and his scathing hisses took on an amorous bent. He ground furiously against Kenpachi, his lovely mouth loosing nasty threats that couldn't veil the hideous desire he felt for his peasant comrade. But instead of ordering him to stop, Byakuya only wanted it harder and faster, deeper, until his back arched and his grey eyes went almost black. His mouth opened into gasps of pleasure as he surrendered to the throes of a powerful climax. Just seeing him that way sent Kenpachi into long, hot throbs of release. He held tightly to Byakuya's writhing body, glaring at him with wanton eyes._

Kenpachi panted and groaned as the vision carried him off into a pleasant oblivion. He loosed his release, then fell back onto his back, his chest heaving and spots dancing before his eyes.

 _Damn, I wanna do it with him for real._

He chuckled at himself for even thinking the proud noble would lower himself, not just to get dirty with a filthy commoner, but to ever put that pretty mouth on him, or allow himself to be taken.

"Yeah, well, I can dream," he sighed, "That'll be enough, I guess."

He laid on the shore of the spring, gazing up into the sky and listening to the birds chirping and watching the wind make the branches sway. He remained there until he sensed Yachiru in the distance, then groaned discontentedly and washed up in the water and dressed, well before his vice captain reappeared and announced happily that she had found the way home.

"It's that way, she said, jumping onto his back and pointing.

Kenpachi set off at an easy run, carrying them back to the Seireiei.

 _I wonder what Byakuya's up to today._

 _Maybe I'll go and pick a fight with him._

 _Yeah, that'll be fun._


	3. Truth That Can't Be Denied

**Chapter 3: Truth that Can't be Denied**

 **(For QueenTLC! :) Enjoy!)**

Byakuya swept out of the Kuchiki council hall and down the front steps to where Arashi waited for him, surging onto his back without a word of greeting and nudging him into a gallop.

 _Are we going back home?_ the stallion inquired.

"No," Byakuya answered stiffly, "Please carry me to Shiba Manor."

 _Is something wrong, Byakuya-sama? Should I alert Tetsuya?_

"Do not," Byakuya said tersely, "He will know of my arrival soon enough, and then I will get some answers."

The tension in Byakuya's body and voice warned the stallion not to continue efforts to communicate. Instead, he focused on traversing the distance to the Shiba estate as quickly as possible. And despite Byakuya's admonition, he gave his master a meaningful flutter that brought Tetsuya awake and made him sit up in Ichigo's bed, wearing a shocked expression. Ichigo groaned and peeked up at him curiously.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Is something wrong?" Tetsuya repeated in a spooked tone, "Only _everything_! Ichigo, Byakuya-sama is on his way here, and he is very put out about something."

"Y-yeah?" Ichigo mumbled, "What else is new?"

He turned away, settling back down on his pillow.

"Ichigo, he is on his way here! They will be here any minute. W-we have to…!"

He inhaled in surprise as Ichigo pulled him down onto the bed and started kissing him.

"Ichigo, stop!" he admonished his amorous boyfriend, "He is going to _kill_ you!"

Ichigo chuckled and sat up, ruffling his spiky ginger hair and kissing Tetsuya's frowning mouth again.

"Okay, we'll get dressed. C'mon."

The two flash stepped to Ichigo's dressing area as Ichigo's attendant entered the room.

"Take care of Tetsuya, okay Toshi?" Ichigo said, grabbing a shihakushou, "We're in kindof a hurry."

"Yes, Ichigo-sama," Toshi answered, smiling as he swiftly began setting Tetsuya's security uniform back in place.

"I wonder what's got him so pissed," Ichigo mused.

"Oh, I don't know," Tetsuya sighed with an edge of sarcasm, "Maybe because instead of trying to find a respectable match, you are having sex with his favored cousin…and a half-blood at that!"

"Don't you bring up your blood with me," Ichigo scolded him gently, "You know my family isn't stuck up like that. Elders and all, my family loves you, Tetsuya. They'd let us get married right now if you would just say yes instead of putting down your heels and being so stubborn."

"I'm not just being stubborn!" Tetsuya insisted, "Ichigo, I _know_ just how fortunate I am to have you love me. I thank kami every day that we have together. And even though I know that you will have to leave me to marry and have children, this time we have is precious. I will save my tears for later and just be grateful. Why can't you?"

"You know why," Ichigo said, more gently, using his thumb to brush away a tear that had escaped one sad blue eye, "Tetsuya, I love you so much I am not ever letting you go. Whatever I have to do, if I have to have that baby myself, I'll do it so that we can be together!"

Tetsuya laughed through more tears that welled up in his eyes.

"You're impossible!" he mused, shaking his head and riling his mess of raven colored hairs, "Here I am, trying to do the right thing, and you just won't let me! What am I supposed to do?"

"That's easy," Ichigo said, dropping to one knee and producing a small opened box that held a stunning diamond ring, "I want you marry me, Tetsuya. I want you to marry me right now!"

Tetsuya's jaw dropped and he struggled to make his frozen lips move. Ichigo laughed and slipped the lovely ring onto his finger.

"Is that a yes?" Ichigo inquired, grinning.

"I am interested in knowing that as well," Byakuya's voice said icily from the doorway, "Tell us, Tetsuya. What is your answer?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi reached the front gates of Kuchiki Manor and nodded to the guard, who motioned for him to pass.

 _I guess they know how much I care if they wanna stop me, so they don't bother,_ Kenpachi mused inwardly.

He slowed and paused as he came to the front door of the main wing of the estate, watching the door slide open to reveal the old housekeeper.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked, "Matsuko, right?"

"I am," the old woman answered, looking at him curiously, "Did you have a meeting with Byakuya-sama, Zaraki taichou?"

"More like I was looking to spar with him," Kenpachi explained, "Is he around?"

"Oh, I am afraid he had a meeting with the elders," Matsuko explained, "But he shouldn't be too long. Would you like to have some tea and snacks while you wait for him?"

"Do you have candy, Matsi?" Yachiru said, popping her head over Kenpachi's shoulder, "I like candy with my tea!"

"Of course, Yachiru-chan," the old woman answered, smiling warmly, "We have plenty of sweets."

"Yay! Let's go, Kenny!"

"Looks like we're staying," Kenpachi said, entering the house and following Matsuko through and out into the gardens.

"I will have the tea brought out here," she told the two, "Yachiru-chan, if you would like to come with me, you can pick out the sweets you want with your tea."

"Okay," Yachiru agreed, bounding down off of Kenpachi's shoulder, "Don't get lost out here, Kenny!"

"Yeah, I'll try not to," Kenpachi sighed, "Man, I hate waiting. It'd better be worth it."

He wandered to the edge of the koi pond and gazed down at the colorful fish that swam beneath the calm surface.

 _Damn, I feel pretty hungry. I could almost just grab and eat a few of these fish…_

The ache in his belly increased as he tried to busy himself by studying the nearby flowers, and soon the sensation felt more like nausea.

 _Ugh, what the hell…_

He looked back at the main house, rubbing his stomach and groaning uncomfortably. A moment later, Yachiru emerged, followed by Matsuko and a young attendant.

"Here we go, Kenny!" Yachiru announced happily, "Tea and snacks!"

Kenpachi started to answer, then felt a harder swell of nausea. Unable to stop himself, he turned and threw up onto a rose bush.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he teetered and saw spots appear in front of his eyes.

"Zaraki taichou, are you all right?" Matsuko asked worriedly.

"Kenny, you barfed!" Yachiru said, moving forward and looking up at him.

"Sorry," he apologized again.

"Oh, it's all right," Matsuko assured him, "I will have a healer come and have a look at you."

She set down the tea service and sent the attendant running for the healer.

"You don't have to do that," Kenpachi said, trying to catch his balance and stumbling, then dropping to his knees.

"Zaraki taichou!" Matsuko exclaimed, flash stepping to his side as he fell onto his back.

"M'okay," he managed dizzily, "just tr-tripped on the…the…flowers."

"You poor thing!" the old lady said, bending over him, "Don't you worry about anything. Our Michio-san will fix you right up."

"You hear that, Kenny?" Yachiru said, patting his face, "They'll make you all better."

"Oh good," Kenpachi stammered, turning his head and vomiting inches from his fukutaichou's shoe.

"Whoa!" Yachiru laughed, "Almost got me!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"B-byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya managed, his face going white and his eyes rounding.

"What's going on, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, edging between the two.

"That is _my_ question," Byakuya said icily, "I want to know what is going on that would have the elders of my clan informing me that the Shiba heir has been conceived. But then, I see you are proposing to my cousin, without having consulted me at all. It would seem the reason why is clear, is it not?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo demanded, "I proposed to Tetsuya because I'm in love with him, not because of any heir! No one here is pregnant. Not him and not me! If you've got some way of knowing, then check us out and see!"

"I don't have to check anything to know that you have been intimate with my cousin on many occasions. It's clear enough when Tetsuya comes home splashed with your scent and reiatsu."

"What the hell is wrong with us making love?" Ichigo complained, "If you knew all of this time what we were doing, then why come after us about it now?"

"There is a _baby_ involved now," Byakuya insisted.

"There is no baby!" Ichigo yelled, "You think I wouldn't know if there was a baby? Man, I have been pleading with Tetsuya not to leave me. He's been telling me over and over again that he was going to have to leave me, and if I had known of a way to make him pregnant, I would've done it in a second to get him to change his mind. He loves me too. We belong together. But even though you're pissed, you know that, don't you?"

"I am aware," Byakuya agreed, "That is why I did nothing to stand in Tetsuya's way. But making a child out of wedlock…"

"How many times have I gotta tell you, there's no baby?" shouted Ichigo.

"Tetsuya, please come here," Byakuya said sternly.

Tetsuya stood like a deer caught in bright headlights, struggling to speak.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya repeated, "come here."

"You don't have to do this," Ichigo said shortly, "You don't owe anyone any explanations, Tetsuya. Those old, stuffed shirts never did anything but put you down and disrespect you. They're the last ones who should be deciding what's okay and not okay for you."

"It is not one of those _old stuffed shirts_ that is requesting my cousin to move," Byakuya said stiffly, "I want to know if you are being honest with me or if you are just telling me what I want to hear. Tetsuya, please come here."

"You don't have to," Ichigo said bracingly.

"I-ah, it's fine," Tetsuya said, finally recovering his voice.

He left Ichigo's side and walked hesitantly to his cousin, who glanced at him in askance, then lowered a palm to rest on his slim abdomen. Tetsuya blushed brightly, staring at Byakuya's hand as Byakuya's reiatsu flowed through the area briefly, then faded.

"Well?" Ichigo demanded, "Are you going to call me a liar?"

Byakuya's face wore a confused expression, and he left Tetsuya and walked towards Ichigo, pausing just in front of him. He frowned and looked down at Ichigo's abdomen, then extended a hand, close to, but not quite touching him. This time, he felt a small flicker of reaction. He turned his head and stared at Tetsuya in surprise.

"You see?" Ichigo said, "We weren't lying. I just wanted to…"

"You wanted to marry the father of your child," Byakuya said in a stunned tone.

"Wh-what?" Tetsuya and Ichigo exclaimed together.

"The father of his child?" Tetsuya whispered in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo scoffed, "This is insane. I'm not…!"

"Tetsuya, you said that you were remaining here and not accompanying me to council because Ichigo was ill?"

"Y-yes, but…"

"And was his illness consistent with symptoms of pregnancy?"

Tetsuya stared back at Byakuya in silence. Byakuya remained quiet for several long moments, then continued.

"I am more likely to believe Tetsuya unknowingly impregnated you, as I know well of my cousin's shyness. I will not embarrass my cousin by asking, but will assume it was the first time he took you sexually?"

"Tetsuya's _never_ …"

"No, never!" Tetsuya agreed.

"But you must have, watashi no itoko," Byakuya said firmly, "This child he carries is yours. There is no doubt about that."

"But how can this be?" Tetsuya mused, shaking his head, "I have never dominated _anyone_!"

"W-well, there was when we came back from Hueco Mundo?"

"What?" Tetsuya exclaimed, giving him a shocked look, "Ichigo, what are you talking about?"

"Well," Ichigo said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "I don't remember us doing it like that, but I did have…you know…signs of…"

"O-oh!" Tetsuya gasped, his face going a shade paler.

"Tetsuya, it's okay," Ichigo assured him, "I don't know what happened exactly. I don't remember, but I know that you would never do anything to hurt me. I thought maybe we just got sort of giddy and didn't know what we were doing, because you didn't mention anything about it. But whatever. It doesn't matter. If I'm having your kid, then I'm expected to marry you, right?"

"Tetsuya is not…"

"Don't you tell me Tetsuya's not a proper partner for me!" Ichigo snapped, "He's the father of my kid and I'm gonna marry him!"

"Ichigo…"

"C'mon, Tetsuya," Ichigo said, smiling widely and rubbing his belly, "This is the best thing that could've happened, isn't it? I mean, you know I love you. I was just asking you to marry me, and that was without a baby in the picture. I'm thrilled to have your baby!"

"Wh-y-you are?" Tetsuya stammered, flushing all over, "But…"

"But nothing!" Ichigo insisted, "Marry me, Tetsuya. No one loves you like I do, and now I'm having your kid. You have to marry me."

Tetsuya gave Byakuya a helpless look, and his cousin gazed back uncertainly for moment, then nodded in acceptance.

"Considering there is a child already conceived," he said slowly, "if it is Tetsuya's wish, then he has my blessing to accept your proposal."

Happy tears filled Ichigo's and Tetsuya's eyes.

"So, you'll marry me?" Ichigo asked, blinking them back.

Tetsuya nodded.

"I will marry you," he agreed, "I don't know how this happened, but I am…so happy, Ichigo!"

Byakuya sighed resignedly.

"Now, I just have to think of how to explain this to the elders. I don't know where to begin."

"How about with…thank you, Byakuya," Ichigo said gratefully, "I really am thankful."

He reached out and impulsively hugged the surprised Kuchiki leader.

"I love Tetsuya with everything in me. I swear to you, I'll make him happy."

"I…am certain you will, or I would not have agreed to the match," Byakuya said, pulling free of him, "Now, I must return home."

"Why?" Tetsuya asked, "is something wrong?"

"Well, not exactly," Byakuya explained, "The elders were just also insisting that the Kuchiki heir was conceived. I need to figure out what the mistake is."

"You mean, you have a kid on the way too?" Ichigo chuckled, "With who?"

"Do not be ridiculous," Byakuya answered shortly, "I have not been with anyone since Hisana. It is impossible that I conceived a child with someone. The only one I've slept next to is Zaraki Kenpachi, the night he came to my rescue in Hueco Mundo, and I would rather be eaten by hollows than be touched by that man."

"Well, I don't know," Ichigo giggled, "It seems like Tetsuya and I don't remember that particular night either, but uh…you're not pregnant, right?"

"Hell no, I am not pregnant!" Byakuya snapped, "Do you think I would not know?"

"Well, then maybe you should be talking to Kenpachi," Ichigo snickered, "Check him out and see if he's carrying too?"

Byakuya started to give a nasty retort, then went still as a hell butterfly fluttered into view and stopped in front of him.

 _Byakuya-sama,_ Matsuko's voice said urgently, _I thought you would want to know. Zaraki taichou is here at the manor. He was waiting to see you, but he has become ill and collapsed. Sir, our healer insists that Zaraki taichou is definitely having your child!_


	4. Not in this Lifetime

**Chapter 4: Not in this Lifetime**

"Are you _absolutely_ sure about this?" Byakuya asked the old healer, peeking into the richly appointed guest room where Kenpachi laid, snoring loudly, "You are certain there is no mistake?"

"I assure you, that man is having your child," Michio said firmly, "It is a medical fact."

Byakuya closed his eyes and let out a disgusted breath.

"This cannot be happening!" he mused, "First that Shiba brat is carrying Tetsuya's baby and now this? I might actually have been able to explain Ichigo and Tetsuya's situation, but the elders are going to fall over dead!"

He let out another agitated breath.

"Did you tell him?" he asked the healer.

"Not yet," Michio answered, "I, ah…was unsure how you would want to do that. He is a rather primal type. I don't know how he'd take it."

"Probably violently," Byakuya said dryly.

He looked around, frowning curiously.

"Have you seen his fukutaichou?"

"Yachiru-chan?" the healer inquired, "Yes, she was here, but he sent her to his division to, as he put it, _kick some asses around_ , which, I think, means to run the eleventh division daily training."

"Good, we will want privacy when I tell him," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "There is no telling how that brainless barbarian will react, and we desperately need to contain this. I do not want this getting around."

"W-well, begging your pardon, sir," the healer said apologetically, "I don't think we'll be able to hide it for long."

"We have six or so months before the reiatsu matures and he shows significantly," Byakuya surmised.

"I am sorry, Byakuya-sama, but that is not how it is going to be," Michio said, his frown deepening.

"What do you mean?" asked Byakuya, glancing warily at Kenpachi's curled up form, "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Oh…no, the baby is fine," the healer assured him, "It is just that Zaraki taichou is a very powerful shinigami, and his spirit centers are wide open. He radiates tremendous reiatsu."

"Is that dangerous to the baby?" Byakuya asked, worry invading his tone.

"It could have been," Michio explained, "however I took the step of placing a number of seals in his body to limit how much of the reiatsu can run through his spirit centers, to reduce the amount of exposure the baby will receive. He can circulate enough to support his and the baby's life functions, but much will be drained off to protect the growing child. There is enough exposure, however, that the length of gestation will be substantially shortened. I estimate that he will have this baby in no more than a month, sir!"

" _A month_?" Byakuya repeated incredulously, "Kenpachi is going to have my child in a month? How could this have happened?"

"Well, it seems that you, and possibly Tetsuya-san, were exposed to the saliva, but not the bite of the hollow vamps you were fighting. If, as you said, our cousin has impregnated Shiba Ichigo and you have impregnated Zaraki taichou, it could be that it was the saliva that caused you to resonate with your partners and then…engage in…"

"I think I have the picture," Byakuya said, cutting him off, "But even if the hollow vamps did cause this, their saliva only causes this effect in souls with enough of a resonance, which makes sense when considering Ichigo and Tetsuya, but… _that_ and… _me?_ It is not remotely possible."

The healer took a steadying breath, but couldn't think of a proper response. Byakuya stared at him, reaching mentally for another answer, but could find no pathway past the huge, pregnant barbarian lying in his guest room.

"Well, it seems that we have no choice but to make what arrangements need to be made to keep him comfortable."

"To keep him comfortable?" Michio repeated, shaking his head, "A man like that, with burgeoning reiatsu like his…?"

"And an ego to match," Byakuya added, "This is not going to go over well. Not with the elders and not with him!"

"Hey, would you two stop whispering out there and get your asses in here and tell me what the fuck's going on with me?" Kenpachi groaned, rolling over to throw up into the trash can, "Kuchiki, is that you? Your fucking people poisoned me!"

Byakuya waved off the old healer and stepped into the room by himself.

"No one poisoned you," he said sternly, moving to stand beside the bed as Kenpachi groaned, grabbed his stomach and threw up again.

"Ugh!" Kenpachi grunted, "What do you call this?"

He gagged loudly and heaved, but had nothing left to throw up.

"It is my understanding that Yachiru told my healer you were sick before you even came here. And if I understand correctly, this illness began shortly after you found me in Hueco Mundo."

"Yeah, so what," Kenpachi panted, rubbing his belly.

"I have learned from the healer that it looks as though Tetsuya and I were infected with the saliva of some hollow vamps that we fought."

"Hollow vamps?" Kenpachi repeated, looking at him blankly.

"Like the mythical human vampires, but these are hollows?" Byakuya explained, arching an eyebrow, "Kenpachi, you should know this…"

"Eh, one fucking hollow's like the next," the bigger man said off-handedly, "a minute with me and it's a dead hollow. There's no time for us to get chummy and exchange numbers."

"But you should at least retain enough information in the pea-sized brain of yours to know what kinds of effects the more dangerous hollows have."

"Why th'fuck do I need to know the effects," Kenpachi sneered, "I wasn't the little pansy who got himself spit on in a fight and…"

He paused, grimacing for a moment.

"What'd you say that bastard did to you? Us?" he asked gruffly, "What'd that monster spit do to you?"

He flashed back for a moment to the oddly erotic dream he had had while with the sixth division taichou in the cave.

 _No way!_

 _That son of a bitch screwed me?_

He glowered at Byakuya, his reiatsu beginning to seethe beneath the seals.

 _For real, he had sex with me?_

"You'd better tell me what happened and don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me. Tell me a better story than _you had my ass_ or I am going to rip yours off of you and feed it to your dead corpse. Go on, Kuchiki, tell me what happened!"

"Oh, I assure you that whatever your simple, primate mind came up with, the truth is a hundred times worse," Byakuya said scathingly, "It appears that while I was under the influence of the hollow vamp's saliva, I had sex with you…"

"You little mother…"

" _and_ impregnated you," Byakuya finished, making Kenpachi go silent and stare at him uncomprehendingly, "You are pregnant with my child. That is why you are ill. It is not illness, but raging hormones, which will last until the baby is born. Luckily for you, your demonic reiatsu is speeding up the process, which means that we only have to suffer for about a month and you will give birth."

"I will do what?" Kenpachi roared, sitting up straight and slamming his hands down on the bed, "I'm not having anyone's goddamned brats, especially not yours, you stuck up, rod-up-the-ass, petal-throwing princess!"

Byakuya scowled and his eyes glowed warningly as Kenpachi's reiatsu swelled more fiercely under the seals.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you ridiculous, half-brained baboon!" he exclaimed.

"You haven't got any brains at all, if you think I'm fucking doing this, Kuchiki!" Kenpachi snarled, climbing out of the bed and instantly reeling as his head spun ominously.

"You should be careful," Byakuya warned him blithely, "You may feel dizzy when you stand…because of the hormones and also that your spirit centers require seals to keep your unholy reiatsu from frying our developing child."

"Now you tell me," Kenpachi groaned, collapsing into a heap on the floor.

"Eh, Byakuya-sama, do you need help getting him back into bed?" Byakuya's attendant asked from the bedroom doorway.

"I would rather drop him off the nearest cliff," Byakuya said icily, "if there wasn't a child involved. Very well, help me put him back in the bed."

Byakuya and Torio lifted the unconscious taichou by his arms and legs and wrangled his hulking form back into the bed. Torio looked down at him with mixed fear and sympathy, and adjusted his covers to make him more comfortable.

"This is a nightmare," Byakuya mused, "I cannot think of a way to even deal with this!"

"Deal with what, Byakushi?" Yachiru asked, suddenly appearing in front of Byakuya and his attendant, "Oh, hi Toto!"

"Erm…hello, Kusajishi fukutaichou," Torio said politely.

"Just say Yachiru!" the girl laughed, "But what's wrong with Kenny? Is he really sick? Is he gonna die?"

"Your taichou is not going to die," Byakuya assured her, "It is just that…something odd has happened and he was surprised and lost consciousness."

"And he barfed a lot!" Yachiru said, shaking her head, "He sure is sick. Are you sure he's not gonna die?"

"Kenpachi is going to be fine," Byakuya assured the girl, "but he will need to remain here for several days to be treated by my healers. I will contact the fourth division and clear a short leave for him. You may inform his higher ranked officers, if you wish."

"Sure," Yachiru said agreeably, "but why won't you tell me what's wrong with Kenny?"

"Ah…" Byakuya said, glancing at the sleeping taichou, "w-well, there are still a few tests our healer must run before we can forward a full diagnosis to the fourth division, so we will need to focus on that. If you will please return to your division, Kenpachi will surely need you to run things while he is absent."

"Nope!" Yachiru said cheerfully, hopping up on the bed, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll send a hell butterfly so baldy can know to run things."

"B-baldy?" Byakuya mused, "Do you mean, Madarame Ikkaku?"

"Yeah, Baldy. That's what I said."

"Oh," Byakuya replied, blinking in confusion, "But if you are going to stay, we should feed you."

"I'm already full from lunch and it's not my dinner time," Yachiru insisted, "I'm staying right here with Kenny and helping him feel better."

"Well, right now, he is just sleeping to restore himself," Byakuya explained.

"Good. I'll sleep here too!" Yachiru announced, "You got any pillows, Toto?"

"Um, yes, Yachiru-chan," Torio said, giving Byakuya a helpless look.

Byakuya nodded.

"Very well," he said, recovering himself slightly, "You may stay with your taichou while he recovers. Just be sure not to allow him out of bed. He very much needs the rest."

"Okay, Byakushi," Yachiru said resolutely, "I'll keep'im right here!"

She plunked herself down and curled up at the end of the bed, smiling as Torio arrived with a soft pillow and a second, smaller blanket. She snatched the pillow and tucked it under her head, while the attendant laid the blanket over her.

"Thanks, Toto," Yachiru yawned, dropping off.

Byakuya and Torio left the room and paused in the hallway.

"What happens now?" Torio mused, looking back at the sleeping giant in the bed, "When he wakes up, he will probably tell her, and you know Yachiru-chan won't keep a secret like that."

"I do not expect she will," Byakuya agreed, "I want you to stay near them. Try to distract them if they wake, and do not allow Kenpachi to leave."

"B-but, sir…"

"He may force the issue, but just try to convince him," Byakuya said firmly, "I understand he will be difficult."

Torio shook his head in dismay.

"I think it might be more difficult explaining this to the elders!" he exclaimed softly, "Good luck, Byakuya-sama."

"I will need it…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Urahara Kisuke leaned over Ichigo's naked body, taking readings of his vital signs, then touching the area over his spirit core and smiling.

"Yup, you're definitely pregnant!" he announced, looking impressed, "and I've confirmed that it was a mixture of the hollow vamp saliva and the strong resonance between the two of you that made this happen. I do remember Tessai complaining you two were pretty loud that night, after Tetsuya was attacked.

Tetsuya blushed.

"I had no idea that I took advantage of Ichigo," he said penitently.

"Hey, I really don't mind," Ichigo chuckled good naturedly, "You know how much I love you."

"But you don't understand," Tetsuya said, looking down at the floor in front of him, "because of what I went through in Itamigiri, I view copulation as a violent thing, not a loving one. To put my cruelest part inside someone…anyone…feels wrong to me."

"Well, it doesn't feel wrong when I make love to you, does it?" Ichigo asked.

"No, of course not," Tetsuya agreed, "But you are in control. I fear a loss of control, an inability to avoid hurting a partner. The safest thing is to be passive."

He blinked in confusion at Ichigo's sudden burst of laughter.

"Tetsuya, if there is one thing you aren't when we have sex, it's passive."

"You know what I mean!" Tetsuya exclaimed in a flustered tone.

"Look, don't worry about it," Ichigo said, sitting up and taking Tetsuya's hand, "You know, it's okay if you feel most comfortable receiving my love. I'm always going to love you. And now…"

He paused and his eyes dampened slightly as he rubbed his belly, then he stopped and stared down at the little bump that had formed.

"Hey, uh, isn't that supposed to happen later?"

"Well, in most cases, yeah," Kisuke agreed, "But see, you and Tetsuya are both extremely powerful. Each of you has a divine ability. That means that your gestation will be shorter…a lot shorter than a woman's."

"How short?" Ichigo asked.

"Short enough that if you want to be married before you're out to here…you'd better just have me marry you right now."

"You're kidding, right?" Ichigo laughed nervously, "So, how long are we talking?"

"Three to four weeks."

Tetsuya and Ichigo exchanged stunned glances. Kisuke studied their confounded faces and laughed heartily.

"So, should I get started with that wedding?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi woke to the touch of cool air and soft, warm hands gently caressing his slightly rounded belly.

"Fuck me, what is that?" he asked dizzily, "What th'hell is goin' on with my stomach? You sure this isn't the food your people gave me?"

"Relax," Byakuya said calmly, "The baby is developing at an accelerated rate because of our levels of power. The stronger reiatsu in your body is maturing the baby's reiatsu more quickly and the shorter gestation limits the exposure of the cluster to your reiatsu."

"Tell me this ain't happening!" Kenpachi groaned, staring at his belly in dismay, "Kuchiki, fun is fun, but I have a division to run, training to get to, hollows to crush. I can't do that if I'm carrying around this little ball of trouble. I can't be seen like this!"

"The last thing I want is for you to be seen and for me to have to explain to _anyone_ what is happening here," Byakuya said dryly, "But there is simply no choice. The baby is in your abdomen."

"Well, tug it out and put it in yours!" Kenpachi snapped, "It's your fucking brat too, princess! And you look more like a mommy than I do!"

"You should be glad you are pregnant," Byakuya said, glowering, "because if you weren't, I would tear your tongue out for saying something like that to me!"

"I'd like to see you try, you little noble bitch!" Kenpachi fired back, "Let's have it out right here!"

"You are not in a fit state for fighting at the moment," Byakuya said coldly, "With your spirit centers limited, you would go down like a stone the first hit I landed."

"Try to land one!" Kenpachi roared, surging forward and throwing a punch.

The punch missed, but the kick that followed connected with Byakuya's midsection and sent him crashing through the closed garden doors. He came down in a bed of flowers, tearing the young plants out of the ground and making them explode in all directions. Torio ran out to him, his face white and his eyes rounded.

"Byakuya-sama!" he cried, reeling and staggering back as Kenpachi kicked the rest of the shattered doors out.

"Stay back!" Byakuya warned him, as he staggered to his feet and braced himself.

"All right, you little pansy," Kenpachi snarled, "You're going six feet under that fucking dirt this time!"

He started forward, then stiffened as dizziness suddenly made him stagger dangerously. Byakuya flash stepped forward and caught him as he fell, then stood for a moment, catching his breath.

"What do we do now?" Torio mused.

"I have no idea," Byakuya confessed, "He is a walking disaster!"

Yachiru walked out of the destroyed bedroom, blinking and yawning.

"What happened?" she asked, looking from Kenpachi to the two dirt spattered nobles, "Were you playing hide and seek?"


	5. The Monster

**Chapter 5: The Monster**

 **(For QueenTLC and Tiffany91! :) Enjoy the new chapter!)**

Byakuya ascended the steps of the Kuchiki Council Hall, his mind working furiously to find some kind of explanation for what had happened. He barely heard the polite greeting of the hall guards, his heart pounding with growing agitation and dread as he closed the distance to the main meeting chamber. He paused outside the chamber doors, taking a steadying breath and forcing his features to calm.

 _No matter the travesty that has happened, I must upkeep the honor and reputation of this family._

He gritted his teeth at the horrendous task of doing such while facing down the unbearable reality of the giant barbarian who was about to become his spouse.

 _I am just glad that he is not here. If his temper continues to get the best of him as it has so far, then maybe he will just spend the next month unconscious._

He didn't dare think about what would happen after the birth. Instead, he cleared his mind and strode to his place at the head of the Kuchiki council and sat down, waiting as the last of the elders filed in and took their places. He took slow, soft breaths as the council administrator read the agenda, then the head elder invited him to speak. When the time came, Byakuya was relieved to feel his instincts take over and calm returning.

 _After all, what happened was out of all of our hands. We certainly could not have anticipated it._

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began in a much more gathered tone than he should have been able to manage, "I must apologize for being forced to exit yesterday's meeting before I had a chance to explain what has taken place in our family and in the Shiba family."

The elders' eyes turned curious as he continued.

"As you are aware, a recent mission took Tetsuya and me into Hueco Mundo, and while we were there, we encountered a group of powerful hollows we were forced to dispatch. But in our commission of that duty, both Tetsuya and I were injured by these hollows…and it has had some… _unexpected effects_."

Byakuya paused as a verbal tremor passed through the room.

"Fortunately, our powers and our general health and abilities have not been effected," he assured them, "however…"

Byakuya paused again, searching for the most palatable way to state what had happened.

"However, what was affected is going to require that we take immediate steps to…manage the fallout."

"And what sort of fallout would that be?" the aged head councilor asked, frowning worriedly, "Will you require some kind of ongoing treatment?"

"N-no, Nori," Byakuya answered, "Tetsuya and I will not need any treatment beynd what we have already had. It is just that we are having a continued effect on someone else. I apologize for my inability to get the words out effectively. I struggle to find the right way to tell you what I find to be somewhat…inexplicable."

The elders exchanged glances and whispers filled the chamber for a moment.

"The truth is that the hollows that Tetsuya and I were injured by are of a transformative type."

He spotted immediately the looks of alarm on his relative's faces and hastened to calm them.

"Oh, be assured that, as I said, Tetsuya and I, luckily, have suffered no devastating long term effects. But although we were not transformed by the hollows' power, we were injured and affected by hollow vamps."

The room went deathly quiet.

"You are aware that we could have suffered a full transformation, but that did not happen. I am pleased to inform you that we were healed of all wounds and cleared of their reiatsu. But…it turns out that the exposure to that reiatsu caused Tetsuya and I to…we, ah, entered a state of reduced awareness, during which each of us was aroused and we each laid with a sexual partner. The vamp saliva that we were exposed to caused our semen to react within our partners…r-resulting in their impregnation…even though these partners were indeed male."

For a moment, the elders just stared at Byakuya, as though trying to make sense of the words. Nori looked from the faces of his stunned colleagues to Byakuya and back again.

"Byakuya," he said uncertainly, "as you mentioned the Shiba clan and it is no secret that Tetsuya has been intimate already with the Shiba heir, Ichigo, are we to assume that Tetsuya is pregnant with the Shiba heir?"

"Actually," Byakuya said, calming slightly at discussing the more palatable of the two unions, "as I said, we impregnated our partners. It is Shiba Ichigo whose body formed the spirit chamber in response to the introduction of Tetsuya's semen into his body, so Ichigo is the one who was impregnated and Tetsuya is the father of his child."

"That is, as you say, unexpected and it is going to require some diplomacy," Nori reasoned, "Is the Shiba family amenable to allowing the two to wed before the birth of the child?"

"Yes," Byakuya assured him, "Tetsuya's situation is the more… _comprehendable_. My own situation differs in that the person I was… _with_ was neither a romantic partner, nor a person I would ever have considered marrying. The person _is_ taichou level and very talented, although he is as notorious as he is well-known. He is one of my colleagues who came into the desert and rescued me from an almost certain death, so we do owe him a debt for that. However…"

Byakuya couldn't remember his words having failed him so completely before. Nori noted his unease and nudged him gently forward.

"Byakuya, will you tell of which of your fellow taichous we are talking about?" he asked.

Byakuya's body stiffened and his eyes closed for a moment as he forced out the name.

"My _partner_ was…Z-zaraki Kenpachi."

The room went completely silent again and the elders stared at Byakuya, sure they couldn't have heard correctly. Nori cleared his throat and tried to speak, failed, then managed to continue.

"You…s-say that you were intimate with and have impregnated _Zaraki Kenpachi_?" he asked in disbelief, "The eleventh division taichou?"

"I was as shocked as all of you are, when I learned what had happened," Byakuya managed, "Please believe me when I tell you that this is not something I would _ever_ have done had my will not been compromised. And Zaraki taichou also would never have exchanged sexual pleasures with me. But the hollow vamp saliva dulled my wits to senselessness and the reaction in my body also affected him, stealing away his resistance, which I am sure would normally have been formidable."

"How in the world did that man-beast react to learning that you had impregnated him?" one of the other stunned elders asked.

"Violently, of course," Byakuya sighed.

"A-and is he, eh…amenable to marriage?" Nori asked, "Not because we wish to pressure you to do so, but the rules in this situation are quite clear. You must be married before the child's birth."

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"I was not able to ask Kenpachi about his feelings about marriage, as he was trying to kill me for impregnating him, and then he fell unconscious. I imagine that his reaction to a marriage proposal would be equally violent."

"Not that he has any choice," the elder, Isas mused, frowning and shaking his head, "The man is a taichou, but he is a peasant. All commoners must submit to noble marriage requests. He has no choice. We have only to file the papers."

Isas scanned the chamber as he continued.

"I don't think you will find us insistent on any ceremony."

"Thank you," Byakuya said gratefully, "It will be bad enough being married to that barbarian. Making a public spectacle of all of this…"

"Well," Nori sighed, "we will file the proper paperwork for the marriages. Do you think that Ichigo and Tetsuya will want to wed publicly?"

"It might be good to focus attention on them, actually," Byakuya suggested, "as they are in love and a pleasing couple. They are popular with the populace, both here in the Seireitei and in the Rukongai."

"So, we will look at a wedding date somewhere in the next three or so months?" Nori suggested, "It's a bit of a short turnaround, but we can manage…"

"Unfortunately, the weddings cannot wait that long," Byakuya answered, earning darkly curious looks from his noble brethren, "Urahara Kisuke and our own family healer have confirmed that the hollow vamp saliva, combined with the high relative reiatsu of the parents involved will shorten the length of the gestation period."

"T-to…?" Nori stammered, his face paling.

Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"One month," Byakuya announced, making a chorus of surprised gasps issue from around the room, "In one month, Ichigo and Zaraki Kenpachi will give birth to the Shiba and Kuchiki heirs."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wish that Byakuya-sama could have been here for the taking of our vows," Tetsuya said softly, wrapping his bare legs more firmly around Ichigo's naked body to keep their sweat slicked forms joined, "This isn't quite how I imagined our marriage would happen."

"Me either. But we're happy to be married, right?"

"Of course!" Tetsuya exclaimed, meeting him for a bout of amorous kisses.

"Well, I hope you aren't _too_ disappointed with the consummation," Ichigo chuckled, "It didn't hurt too much, did it? I was just really horny after the reiatsu infusion you gave me. Kisuke did warn us that we might be like that when we stabilize our reiatsu."

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, "You would never hurt me, Ichigo."

"Never," Ichigo agreed, running his fingers through the silken strands of Tetsuya's wavy black hair, "But I _would_ get you kinda tired, making love to you until we both passed out."

Tetsuya's smiled warmed beautifully.

"That sounds like a worthy endeavor," he said, nipping playfully at Ichigo's lips as the Shiba heir's reiatsu flared brightly and his body became aroused again. The two began to move against each other, only to pause a moment later as a hell butterfly flitted into the room and stopped in front of them.

Ichigo scowled.

"Really?"

 _Ichigo, Tetsuya,_ Byakuya's solemn voice addressed them, _You are to be congratulated, first for your nuptials, which we were informed occurred this afternoon and which have been fully approved by both the Shiba and Kuchiki elders, and also for the impending arrival of the Shiba heir. Our councils have decided to host a public reception as soon as possible…to…apprise the populace of the events blessing our families._

"What the heck?" Ichigo laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I think that the elders are really more interested in taking attention away from Byakuya-sama, rather than focusing it on us."

"Right," Ichigo agreed, shaking his head in amusement, "They must've busted something when Byakuya told them about Kenpachi and him."

"I imagine they were shocked."

"Well, they sure recovered quickly, using you and me to cover up what's going on with Byakuya and Kenpachi."

"I understand from Urahara-san that Zaraki taichou was violently resistant," Tetsuya said somberly.

"Yeah, I heard that too," Ichigo giggled, "Of course, while he was trying to kill Byakuya for knocking him up, he overdid it and passed out."

Tetsuya frowned disapprovingly.

"Ichigo, it is hardly a joke. Byakuya-sama will have been forced to marry Zaraki taichou. And as much as Zaraki-taichou wants to reject it, as a peasant, he is required to accept the hand of a high ranking noble lord if called upon to do so."

Ichigo smiled and kissed Tetsuya more gently.

"Don't worry. I've learned a little about Kenpachi that most people don't know."

"Meaning…?" Tetsuya prompted him.

"He may be loud and violent a lot of the time, but there's a gentler side that he doesn't show to many people. If Byakuya reaches him that way…then yeah, I think they'll be all right."

"Really?" Tetsuya said, an edge of hope in his voice.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, smirking, "as long as Byakuya figures Kenpachi out before Kenpachi kills him."

"Ichigo!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood at his broken bedroom doors and took a steadying breath, meeting the healer's eyes solemnly.

"Has my husband been safely sedated?"

"Yes," Michio confirmed, "the reiatsu sedation is harmless to Zaraki taichou and the baby. He will be groggy while you are with him, so he shouldn't react so violently as he did before when he learned of his condition."

"Anything would be an improvement over that, I suppose," Byakuya sighed, shaking his head as he stepped into the bedroom.

He found Kenpachi reclined on his bed, his rumpled yukata carelessly left more than a little opened, exposing his scarred chest and barely covering his ample privates. He looked up at Byakuya through hazy green eyes and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Byakuya," he drawled, "I was just gonna find you and cut you into about a hundred pieces. But I guess it can wait until I've had a nap."

"I'm so pleased you've elected to put off murdering me," Byakuya said dryly, "but while you rest, it is necessary for me to infuse you with some stabilizing reiatsu so that you and our child are more comfortable."

"You aren't going to fuck me again, are you?" Kenpachi mumbled sleepily, "cause I'd have to kill you twice."

"Oh, believe me, having relations with you is the _last_ thing I want. I am only making sure that you and our child do not become unstable and die."

"Whatta guy," Kenpachi huffed, yawning, "I might be merciful when I strangle you to death."

"I thought that you were going to cut me into a hundred pieces," Byakuya sighed, settling on his knees beside the larger man and opening Kenpachi's yukata, exposing his moderately swollen belly and impressive nether region.

He felt an odd flicker of inward arousal as Kenpachi's feral, masculine scent drifted over his senses.

"You all right, Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asked, blinking to clear his vision, "You look surprised. What's wrong? Never seen a real man naked before?"

"I am fine," Byakuya said shortly, placing his hands on his husband's belly, "And to answer your question, no. I have never seen a _real man_ naked before…and I still have not."

"You're a cocky little noble shit, aren't you?" Kenpachi said, scowling and swatting at the noble as he leaned away, "It's easy to be cocky when you've got my head all messed up so I can't hurt you for it."

"I assure you," Byakuya said, his frown deepening, "I take no pleasure at all in doing any of this."

"I bet you'll be as glad as I am when this is over and we don't have to look at each other ever again."

Byakuya paused, measuring his words carefully.

"Perhaps it hasn't been made clear to you," he said quietly, "I am not allowed to have a child out of wedlock, so the Kuchiki elders have married us."

"What?" Kenpachi said, stiffening and sitting up straighter, "You wanna say that again?"

"I said that we are now married," Byakuya repeated blithely, continuing the stabilizing infusion, "You are now a part of the Kuchiki family."

"You didn't just say that to me," the bigger man growled as Byakuya turned away for a moment.

"Michio, I think he will need another sedative kido."

The next thing Byakuya knew, he was lying on his back on the floor of his bedroom, looking up into Kenpachi's hazy, but still plenty deadly green eyes.

"You motherfucker!" Zaraki snarled, taking him by the throat and starting to squeeze, "I'm going to have to kill you four times for even saying something like that!"

"We're only on three," Byakuya corrected him in a deadpan voice, slipping his fingers under Kenpachi's to keep them from damaging him as Michio applied the kido and Kenpachi collapsed on top of the trapped Kuchiki leader.

"Oh my," Michio mused, as Torio ran into the room and helped to lift the barely conscious taichou off of Byakuya, "I've never had a man break my sedative kido before."

"That is no man," Byakuya answered in a low, angry voice as he rubbed his throat where Kenpachi's fingers had left red marks behind, "He is a monster!"


	6. Negotiations

**Chapter 6: Negotiations**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(A shout out to Jaundrie, who gave me a gentle nudge I needed to finally get something ready to post. RL's a bitch sometimes and it's been kicking my ass lately! Thanks to Jess0409 (Here's that update!), Picklez80 (Belly laughs served up!), ShariBerry89 (You have no idea how true that is!), Kenichi (I was actually thinking of writing a story where Ryuuken inadvertently impregnates Isshin. I think that would be hilarious, everything from both guys' reactions to poor Ichigo and Uryu, trying to make sense of that. I will see what I can do with that!), ShadowEndowedNiceties (I love writing Byakuya and Kenny together. Kenpachi is surprisingly perceptive of Byakuya's frustration about being trapped into this role he has to play. Byakuya secretly loves that Kenpachi doesn't give a damn about rules he didn't make. He feeds that wild side that Byakuya had to give up to become Kuchiki leader.), Guest (MOAR is granted! And you can be as greedy as you like. I don't mind at all.), Tomyallen Kenpachi has this tendancy to turn the tables unexpectedly. He's going to get under Byakuya's skin, starting in this chapter!), ShadedWillow (I am definitely keeping the two switched up, although a story point later might involve Byakuya reaching a point where he decides to meet Kenpachi in a place of greater equality. Right now, he is nowhere near allowing Kenpachi to get anywhere near...well, you know! It'll be fun. That's all I can say.), Hisuiryuu (Kenpachi is about to do something a little shocking...and hot!), Yukino76 (Thanks a million!), (Oh, the tables are about to get a little turned. Kenny isn't one to let himself be steamrolled and he's about to figure out how to make a few of the rules work for him!), Ctofi1 (Here's another chapter for you to make you laugh some more!), Kyuumihaira (Yes, they givev a whole new meaning to tough love, that's for sure!), Lilbit1016 (You can say that again! Things will get very hot, very soon!), Amazinglion29 (Aww, I'm so glad the stories help you along and brighten your day. A good story does that for me too!), Gemnika (Kenny's going to show a little heart that will trip Byakuya up and give him a sweet little jolt or two. Kenny's good at taking Byakuya off guard!), and Tmp3475 (The rockiness will persist for a while, but Kenpachi is already breaking holes in Byakuya's defenses. It will be a constant power struggle, though. That's the only way these two know how to operate.) Enjoy the new chapter! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A pleasant, flowery scent drifted across Kenpachi's hazy mind and he felt the gentle touch of soft, warm hands caressing the bump on his even more rounded belly. Unable to conjure the will to either object or attack the man touching him, he opened his green eyes and tried to focus on Byakuya's calm, frowning face.

"You're back again?" he mused, "You must really like getting throttled."

"Actually, I am somewhat less than amused by your insistent attempts to kill me," Byakuya answered dryly.

"Do you really blame me?" Kenpachi asked, the question making Byakuya pause amidst his task and look down into the bigger man's glazed emerald orbs, "You held me down and had sex with me, without my permission. Do you even remember that?"

"Barely," Byakuya admitted, "If you will remember, I was under the influence of the hollow vamp's saliva. But you were affected by the reiatsu distortion it caused. I would ask you the same question. Do you remember us being together?"

"Sorta," Kenpachi answered, "Just parts, like you."

"And in those parts you remember, would you say that I looked like I was enjoying myself at your expense?" the noble asked pointedly.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he considered the question.

"Naw," he answered finally, "You looked like you were starving and I was the only food around for miles. You looked like you wanted to suck the life right outta me."

Byakuya's breath caught unexpectedly and a little chill went through his midsection at the suggestion.

"What's wrong?" Kenpachi inquired, "You feeling bad about it all now? Why? You just said that you had no control."

"And I did not," Byakuya answered, "But that does not absolve me of responsibility for hurting you."

He took a slow breath and held Kenpachi's gaze steadily.

"I am sorry," he apologized.

"And what about making me your little wifey?" Kenpachi asked, an edge of mayhem in his voice, "You sorry about that too?"

"I am," Byakuya admitted, "although my submission to our marriage was no more of a choice for me than it was for you."

"How do you figure? I don't think I saw anyone tying you down or knocking you loopy to make you do it."

"Well, some of us are expected to adhere to higher standards of behavior. We model proper behavior for our progeny by adhering faithfully to the rules."

"And how do you figure that forced marriage is proper behavior. That's kind of fucked up, if you ask me."

"Well, I did not make the rules. They are there to keep order and civility between the clans, so I choose to respect them."

"Even as screwed up and wrong as they are, huh?"

"I do wonder about some of them," the noble admitted, "but others, I can see how they are there to mitigate the touchy situations that can rise between the clans. Rules are necessary to keep careful balances of power."

"I make my own rules," Kenpachi growled, eyeing him more closely for a moment, "And, as I remember, you used to kinda do that too. You weren't following the rules when you married that pretty little Rukon beauty, were you?"

"I was young and still suffering from some lingering idealism," Byakuya said dryly.

"She was a cutie, your Hisana," the bigger man sighed sleepily, "I used to see her passing by on her way to the Rukongai where she used to go and look for her sister."

Byakuya's dark eyes blinked slowly and took on a curious look.

"I was not aware that you knew my wife," he commented.

"Weeell," Kenpachi drawled, leaning back against his pillows and placing his hands behind his head, "the way we met was that she passed by one day while Yachiru and I were on duty near the west gate and she overheard Yachiru bugging me for sweets. I mentioned that it's near our base, so when she'd go by, she made sure after that, that she always had some sweets on hand for Yachiru. She and I talked a little sometimes."

Byakuya withdrew his hands and sat back, absorbing the other man's words.

"And what would a beast like you and my late wife have to talk about?" he asked, frowning, "I don't imagine you treated her to tales about everything you've killed over the years."

"Uh-uh. See, she might have been a lamb and me a monster, but we both came from the low Rukongai. So, she told me about Inuzuri…and a little about you. I kinda liked hearing it because you weren't the stuffy little robot with her that you are with everyone else."

Byakuya gave him a dark look, but said nothing in reply.

"Yeah," Kenpachi went on, "she told me all about how you took on that brothel owner and his enforcers who were taking the desperate street kids in and making money selling their services to the animals down there where she lived."

Kenpachi noted the little twitch of unpleasant memory that flared in Byakuya's eyes at his words and he continued.

"She told me how you just busted into the brothel, all alone. You didn't have your bankai yet, and that bastard had a bunch of guys attack you. You didn't fight'em like you do now, looking down on'em and taking your time. You crashed into the bunch of'em like a freight train and took all kinds of damage, beating the ever loving hell out of'em. All of'em. Big daddy, the pit boss and his whole buch of hired thugs. Then, she told me how you took her to your retreat and cleaned her up. She told me that she didn't understand at first why you singled her out and broke your cover to stop'em from raping her like they did with the new ones. It wasn't until later, while you were at the retreat, she saw a portrait of your mother and realized what made you wanna protect her so bad."

Byakuya's frown deepened and he regarded his husband quietly for a moment.

"I wasn't aware that you possessed such intimate details of my life," he commented.

"Don't worry," Kenpachi said, giving him a sly wink, "As your little wifey, I know how to keep a secret for you. That's what wives do, isn't it? I can do that."

"I'm so pleased," Byakuya sighed, "And in truth, the less my family's elders hear right now about my indiscretions of the past, the better. They are in fits already about your required induction into the family."

"I'll bet they are," Kenpachi chuckled, "And what about you? How are you liking all of this time giving me belly rubs and reiatsu infusions? I noticed you looking at my scars. I'll bet it's not the first time you've seen how the low Rukongai leaves its impression on people."

"No," Byakuya replied solemnly, "it is not."

"Well, you won't have to do any fighting for me. I take care of myself."

"You are not just taking care of yourself anymore," Byakuya reminded him firmly, "You are caring for our child while he or she grows in that monstrous body of yours."

"Does that bother you?"

Byakuya gave him a derisive look.

"I would certainly not have chosen to seed the heir inside you, but then, you wouldn't have chosen me to have a child with either."

"You can say that again, princess," Kenpachi laughed.

"Do not call me that," Byakuya answered, his eyes glinting warningly.

"Or what? What're gonna do? I'm telling the truth. Look at yourself. That silky, soft hair and perfect, white skin? Pretty, expensive clothes and you look down on everyone. You're a princess. Even your power is all pink and pretty, like you. I'm not insulting you. That's how I see you."

"Well, you will keep _that reference_ private, and in public, you will just call me by name, as you already do."

"I think I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you in whatever place I decide. I'm not one of your little pussy servants who'll do anything you command. Wifey or not, I'll do what I want."

"I would appreciate it if you would cease to refer to yourself in that way. Although in the formal paperwork, you are noted as a _clan wife_ , I will only refer to you as my _husband_ ," Byakuya said sternly.

"Well, that's pretty damned polite of you. Doesn't really make up for you having my ass and marrying me without my permission, but it makes me want to kill you just a tiny bit less."

"So, we are making progress," Byakuya sighed wearily.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Oh, believe me, I will not," the noble assured him.

He observed Kenpachi silently for a moment.

"Are you comfortable now?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, kinda hungry and more than a little horny, if you know what I mean."

"That is a side effect of the infusions and a reflection of our spirit resonance."

Kenpachi glanced down at the huge lump that was barely covered by his yukata.

"That's some resonance," he said, looking amused, "Why would you be resonating with me?"

"I have no idea," Byakuya said, standing and turning away, "I will leave you now to see to your… _situation_. Torio will be by with food whenever you are _ready_ "

"What? You're leaving me like this?" Kenpachi teased, smirking, "Isn't there some rule that says since we're married, we give each other sex?"

"We are expected to satisfy our partner's sexual hunger."

"That mean you'll let me between those pretty thighs of yours?" Kenpachi asked, grinning.

"Not in this lifetime," Byakuya answered heatedly, his face and throat flushing in reaction.

"I thought you said we had to feed each others' sexual hunger. That's the rule, right? What if what I'm hungry for is getting inside you the way you got inside me?"

Byakuya's lips stiffened and his eyes filled with barely contained rage.

"You are a clan wife," he said stiffly, "and the rules, while they say that I must submit to sex with you also say that a clan wife, male or female, will accept the leader into his or her body. Any intrusion into my body will only happen if and when I agree to it."

"You say that like there's some way you might actually do it," Kenpachi noted, "What's goin' on in your head, princess? You starting to like me?"

"No, I do not _like_ you. You are barely above a primate and I cannot imagine how I will stomach offering you sex. I do hope you will refuse."

"What if I just ask for you to take care of that thing down there that's aching because of you?"

"It is not _me_. It is just the infusions," Byakuya began.

His voice stopped in his throat and he stared in surprise as Kenpachi's hand took hold of his and guided it slowly down to the part in question. Byakuya's arm quivered and his face went from flushed to pale as his palm came to rest over the dangerous looking bulge that swelled underneath the bigger man's clothes. He froze, lost for words at the sound of relief that escaped his husband at just his touch.

"That feels pretty good," Kenpachi said, holding Byakuya's slender hand in place, "Why don't you move that hand around a little? I don't think it'll take much to make that ache go away, right?"

Byakuya sucked in a hissing breath, bristling. Kenpachi watched through narrowed eyes as the noble sat frozen for several long moments, neither moving his hand nor withdrawing it. Finally, he let out a resigned sigh and slid his hand underneath the edge of the bigger man's yukata. Heat flashed on his face and he started to turn his head away as he began to deliver the requested stimulation. But Kenpachi's hand curved around his cheek and made their eyes meet again.

"From now on? If you're gonna touch me, I want you to look at me," Kenpachi growled softly, his eyes beginning to glow a deep golden as his arousal increased, "That way, you'll know when you're hitting my sweet spots."

"I am somewhat concerned that if I find one, your reiatsu could spike and destroy my bedroom," Byakuya complained.

"Eh, you're a rich guy, aren't you?" Kenpachi chuckled, "I'm sure you've got people who can fix anything that gets destroyed."

"There are a number of heirlooms and the furniture is antique."

"Then, maybe you and I should sleep in a different room," Kenpachi snickered.

"Maybe _you_ should learn to control your…"

Byakuya's mouth snapped shut, cutting off the last of his words as Kenpachi moved his hips and let out an erotic groan.

"Damn, Kuchiki! You know how to get to a guy. Do you get a lot of practice or something?"

"A…a lot of _practice_?" Byakuya repeated indignantly, "Do not speak to me that way! You know, you may be a slovenly, mannerless animal, but I am…"

"A lonely little princess since your wife died," Kenpachi finished, "I get it. I've never had anyone to do this for me. I do it myself sometimes, but you're right. I tend to break things. OW!"

Kenpachi glared at Byakuya, who returned the wicked gaze with an even more withering one.

"That's quite a grip you've got. Don't tear it off, okay? I need that."

"I cannot imagine what for," Byakuya snapped heatedly, "You won't find anything, male or female, short of a spirit demon able to take that monstrosity into their body!"

"Hey, we'll go slowly," Kenpachi laughed, arching his back and panting softly as he thrust his hips harder and faster, "I'm just asking for a hand job tonight, _honey_."

Kenpachi gasped and swore, falling back against the pillows and thrusting upward as he was violently overcome with pleasure. Hot seed erupted into the air barely missing falling onto Byakuya's hand and arm as it splashed down onto Kenpachi's writhing form. Byakuya tried to look away, but was stricken with the blindingly erotic image of his naked husband splayed out on his back, his flesh misted with a sheen of sweat and his green eyes wide and dangerously feral, his lips smiling contentedly.

"I think I might just have married the right guy," Kenpachi sighed languidly, "No one's ever rung my bells that hard. You're really something."

"You are disgusting!" Byakuya huffed, pulling away and starting to stand.

His eyes widened in surprise as Kenpachi's hand curled around his arm and he was dragged down onto the bed. He tried to roll to his feet, but was quickly shoved back down and handily caught between his husband's spread thighs as Kenpachi crawled on top of him and straddled his more slender body.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Byakuya demanded, "Get _off_ of me!"

"Take it easy," Kenpachi said, holding him in place and glaring down into dark eyes that had gone deep black with barely contained rage, "I'm not gonna rape you. I'm just gonna return the favor for what you just gave me."

"I do not want anything from you! Get off!" Byakuya seethed, struggling beneath the bigger man.

Kenpachi's powerful eyes narrowed and he pressed his hips forward, impacting Byakuya's aroused nether region and jolting his slim, lovely body with warm friction. The noble sucked in a stinging breath, unable to say a word as pleasure rocketed through him. Kenpachi watched closely until Byakuya started to recover, then he moved his hips again and watched his husband's deep grey eyes cloud with barely restrained lust.

"You like that," the big man chuckled, his voice rumbling through his thick torso and teasing Byakuya's trapped nether region unmercifully, "Maybe you still hate me, but you like what I'm doin' to you."

"Y-you're crazy!" Byakuya fired back.

His breath left him again as Kenpachi's hips moved again and he leaned forward, bringing his face close to the angry noble's.

"And you're not used to letting yourself feel good," Kenpachi answered, "They've screwed you up so bad, you don't even really know right from wrong anymore. You don't know how to listen to your instincts."

"W-well, some of us have grown beyond being undisciplined _monkeys_!"

Byakuya gasped and writhed fitfully as Kenpachi's hips began to move again, derailing his thoughts and sending deep throbs of pleasure through his long deprived loins. And before he quite realized what was happening, his own hips seemed to rise of their own accord, seeking more of that hot, delicious friction.

"That's it," Kenpachi purred, the deep, relaxed rumble of his voice seeping into Byakuya's undulating form, "See, it's good for something, right? It's making you feel good."

"Sh-shut up, you moron!" Byakuya panted, sweat breaking out on his face and throat as twinges of urgent need assaulted his flustered genitalia.

"You don't have very good manners for a princess," Kenpachi laughed.

Byakuya started to give a heated reply, but was forcefully retrained as he felt the clothing between them being tugged aside and Kenpachi's hot, satin flesh touched his directly. He was stricken with two warring urges at once, one to move faster and the other to destroy the man on top of him, As he reeled with indecision, Kenpachi rubbed hard against him, bringing him to the darker, lovely edges of bliss, then tossing him carelessly over. He loosed a shuddering gasp of intense pleasure, stiffening and closing his eyes as powerful, melting throbs left him writhing senselessly, panting hard and clenching at the man on top of him.

Kenpachi gazed down at him, admiring him through amused eyes as Byakuya slowly began to recover. He slid off of the noble's sated body, flopping down next to him and breathing in the mingled, heady scents of sweet sakura, sweat-dampened flesh and man.

"I think I'd light up if I smoked," Kenpachi chuckled, earning a derisive look from his comelier partner, "I don't know what was better, that hand job you gave me or watching you lose it like that. I think I'm getting hard again."

"If you touch me again, I will kill you," Byakuya warned him, turning onto his side so that he was facing away.

He sucked in a surprised breath as Kenpachi's arms curled around him and the bigger man pressed up against his naked back.

"What are you…?"

"Relax, I'm just cuddling you a little. Why don't you take a nap there?"

"I am _not_ sleeping in your arms. You would probably murder me in my sleep!"

"Knock it off. I'm not gonna kill you," Kenpachi chided him, sliding a hand down to rub his heaving belly gently, "We're stuck in this together, right? You're pissed about what happened, just like I am, but we both want this kid, so we have to work together."

Byakuya glanced back over his shoulder, giving the bigger man a look of surprise.

"You…want this child?" he asked in a shocked tone, "I thought that you…?"

"I still don't wanna be the one carrying," Kenpachi assured him, "but the idea of being a father isn't terrible, especially if our kid gets your pretty face and those damned beautiful eyes."

"Just as long as the child does not inherit your beastly manners, I will be satisfied," Byakuya hissed scathingly.

"I think that you like that I have terrible manners," Kenpachi taunted him, "Truth is, you like that I don't let anyone tell me what to do. I do what I want and I answer to myself. End of story. You don't have that, so you can't take your eyes off of it."

"Do not speak to me like you know a thing about me!" Byakuya objected.

Kenpachi's laugh rumbled against his back and his hand continued to make circles on the agitated noble's belly, slowly lulling him.

"I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"Shut up, you witless baboon," Byakuya huffed, closing his eyes, "You do not know _anything_!"

Goodnight to you too, beautiful," Kenpachi said, smirking and nuzzling into his soft hair to deliver a little kiss on the side of his pale throat, "Sweet dreams."


	7. Reflections

**Chapter 7: Reflections**

 **(I meant to get to this before, but got upended by other things, so here's some more to heat things up. Enjoy, love Spunky.)**

A deep, grating rumble brought Byakuya back to the surfaces of sleep, leaving him somewhere in between awake and slumbering, somewhat aware, but unable to move. He felt adrift, but oddly still anchored in the strong, unyielding arms that had held onto him all night. A warm, musky fragrance radiated around the man holding him, a scent that trickled down into Byakuya's senses, leaving him in an unusually agitated and aroused state.

 _I am not letting that beast touch me like that again!_

Swallowing hard, he kept his eyes on Kenpachi's relaxed sleeping face and carefully wriggled out of the man's clutches. He was mildly surprised at being able to work himself free without waking his hulking comrade.

 _As soundly as he sleeps, I am surprised that Kenpachi has survived until now._

Byakuya grabbed a warm robe that laid over a nearby chair and he stepped out through the open garden doors, where he put on a pair of slippers before starting down the quiet garden path.

Mist hung in the air, obscuring the pathway ahead and curling hypnotically around the lush flora. As much as it lent to the feeling of solitude he always felt in that place, there seemed to be an unusual warmth radiating through his insides and a general feeling of comfort and satisfaction.

 _I do not remember the last time I had an orgasm. I never allowed myself completion around Hisana, as my reiatsu was overwhelming as it was. And I never entered her for fear of impregnating her. It would have hastened her death even more. Before last night, the only hand that ever touched me sexually was my own. No one else would have dared. But I cannot be angry with Kenpachi for doing so. However it happened, he is my spouse._

 _But, the truth is, I am furious. The anger inside me at being touched when I did not invite it…then, suffering that unwilling wash of desire so intense that I could not control it. I suppose it is because my body was deprived for so long. I am, after all, a living soul. We crave connection with other souls. We crave that sharing of pleasure. What I cannot fathom is the extreme attraction my soul feels for his. That is the root of true resonance…that uncontrollable desire for that one other soul that makes one's own feel completed._

 _Is this happening because I so wanted to have a child and Kenpachi is giving me my heart's desire?_

The sound of a distant, rumbling snore brought him out of his thoughts for a moment, and although he wanted to be annoyed at the intrusion, the expression on his face was one of grudging amusement.

 _One thing is certain. Life with Kenpachi is not going to be boring. If I had ever wanted to defy the Kuchiki elders to the point of them assassinating me, this would have done it. The only reason that they accept it is because they have no argument against the effects of hollow vamp saliva and the deep truth of resonance. After the heir is born, however, they may encourage me to free Kenpachi from our marriage. They do not want him in the family, but they had to order it because the heir needed to be born in wedlock. We can separate after the birth._

 _Kenpachi should be glad to hear that._

He sensed almost immediately that he was lying to himself. Kenpachi's words returned to him, battering at his assertion.

 _Kenpachi's powerful eyes narrowed and he pressed his hips forward, impacting Byakuya's aroused nether region and jolting his slim, lovely body with warm friction. The noble sucked in a stinging breath, unable to say a word as pleasure rocketed through him. Kenpachi watched closely until Byakuya started to recover, then he moved his hips again and watched his husband's deep grey eyes cloud with barely restrained lust._

 _"You like that," the big man chuckled, his voice rumbling through his thick torso and teasing Byakuya's trapped nether region unmercifully, "Maybe you still hate me, but you like what I'm doin' to you."_

 _"Y-you're crazy!" Byakuya fired back._

 _His breath left him again as Kenpachi's hips moved again and he leaned forward, bringing his face close to the angry noble's._

 _"And you're not used to letting yourself feel good," Kenpachi answered, "They've screwed you up so bad, you don't even really know right from wrong anymore. You don't know how to listen to your instincts."_

 _"W-well, some of us have grown beyond being undisciplined_ _monkeys_ _!"_

 _Byakuya gasped and writhed fitfully as Kenpachi's hips began to move again, derailing his thoughts and sending deep throbs of pleasure through his long deprived loins. And before he quite realized what was happening, his own hips seemed to rise of their own accord, seeking more of that hot, delicious friction._

 _"That's it," Kenpachi purred, the deep, relaxed rumble of his voice seeping into Byakuya's undulating form, "See, it's good for something, right? It's making you feel good."_

Byakuya shivered involuntarily at the memory.

 _I did not want to feel anything when he touched me, but my body responded to his touch with scandalous enthusiasm. Maybe I really did want him to touch me…to kiss my mouth with those hard, unyielding lips. I feel aroused again at the thought._

 _What is wrong with me?_

He was sure that he had fallen into a dream state as he sensed Kenpachi approaching and turned to see the mist swirling erotically around his husband's huge,, naked and towering form. Glowing green eyes glared out of the fog and the big man's lips were curled into a cocky grin. Byakuya wanted to be furious, to lash out and to push him away, but he stood frozen as Kenpachi swept forward, capturing him in a powerful embrace and crashing their lips together forcefully. A gasp of mingled pain and arousal escaped him as he was forced back against the slender trunk of a sakura tree and his mouth enthusiastically invaded. And as much as he told himself to push Kenpachi away, to yell at him to stop…to do _something_ , he couldn't escape how good it felt to be grabbed and held in strong arms, to have his mouth forced open and to feel the deep, probing of that hot, slick, driving tongue exploring him in the most sinful, lascivious way. A lurid groan escaped him as the bigger man's lips suddenly freed his.

"You want something from me, princess?" Kenpachi growled in his ear, "Tell me what you want and we'll do it…right here, right now."

 _There is no way this could really be happening_ , Byakuya assured himself.

The assumption felt safe enough and his senses were sharp enough to sense anyone approaching before he was seen in such a state.

He glared up at his grinning husband, the flesh of his back stinging slightly from the impact with the tree.

"What're you waiting for?" Kenpachi teased him, "Tell me what you want."

"I want you on your knees," Byakuya instructed him.

His heart pounded mercilessly as he watched the big man lower himself, his muscles rippling as he crouched like a wildcat, ready to attack. Breathing slowly, Byakuya gained enough control of himself to move gracefully along Kenpachi's side, running cool fingertips through his bowed husband's wild hair and over the scarred flesh of his muscular shoulders and back. Kenpachi loosed another impatient growl, then sucked in a surprised breath as a sudden swirl of pink petals erupted from Byakuya's hands and fashioned itself into a long, sakura rope. Byakuya snapped it, making Kenpachi hiss out an infuriated curse as a red welt rose on the back of one shoulder.

"I do not trust you," Byakuya said in a low, warning tone, "You are barely tamed enough to be called a shinigami. But you are my husband and I desire you sexually. So…when we are together, you will be bound."

Kenpachi's thick laugh set his heart pounding harder.

"However you like it, sweetheart," he chuckled, "Just don't kill me, okay?"

"Don't worry," Byakuya purred, leaning over him to breathe the words into his ear, "While you carry our child, I will not kill you. I may, however, make you wish that I would."

"Is that right?" Kenpachi panted softly, reaching a hand down to caress himself.

Instantly, another sakura rope formed and curled around his wrist, yanking it back and securing it to the base of the tree. A third rope formed and secured his other hand.

"You are a kinky little thing aren't you?" Kenpachi taunted him, "Do those stuck up elders of yours know about that? Naw, you're good at hiding. You just know that I see you."

"Shut up!" Byakuya hissed, snapping the end of a sakura rope threateningly as he stepped over Kenpachi's bound hands and positioned himself in front of his husband, "If you are going to insist on opening that big mouth of yours, then you will use it to pleasure me."

A feeling of euphoria passed through him at the deep, throaty laugh that emanated from Kenpachi.

"You want me to…?"

Taking a shaky breath, Byakuya loosed the tie at his waist, baring himself to his bound husband.

"You heard me."

Kenpachi eyed his nether region with almost frightening aggressiveness. He leaned forward, then yelped and swore as Byakuya's fingers sank into his hair and yanked his head back.

"Do not dare to injure me or you will suffer a fate worse than death!" he snapped.

Byakuya's eyes burned and stung, aching to close, but unable to tear themselves away from the sight that was playing out in front of them. Kenpachi's mouth opened and closed in on him, then closed again, making the noble gasp and his legs quiver as the ordered stimulation began. He quickly lost awareness of anything around him, focusing his eyes on his husband's more feral ones and moving his hips to intensify the horrifyingly beautiful contact.

 _Is this really happening?_

Byakuya's fingers sank into Kenpachi's riled hair, marveling at its softness and feeling heavy twinges inside as the big man tensed in reaction.

 _He looks eerily lovely this way…bound in my power, his eyes wild and unfocused, everything about him dangerous and untamed._

Byakuya drew in a shocked breath, breaking suddenly out of the dream state that had overcome him and finding himself standing alone with his back pressed hard against a sakura tree and his yukata open and rippling in a soft breeze. Cold air soothed his alert nether region and he quickly tied his clothing back in place.

 _This is insane._

 _What just happened?_

 _It felt so very real, but…_

He realized then that the rumbling snoring had stopped and he felt that Kenpachi was waking. He walked slowly back to their bedroom, carefully composing himself along the way and reaching a much calmer state before he entered the bedroom. He found Kenpachi sitting up in their bed, running rough fingers through his thick, messy hair and smiling in greeting.

"G'morning, princess."

Byakuya scowled.

"What's the matter?" Kenpachi laughed softly, "You have trouble sleeping? You looked pretty out of it when I woke up a few times and snuck peeks at you."

"I do not think anyone could sleep through that horrid sound," Byakuya complained.

"Eh, you'll get used to it," Kenpachi snickered, "Just like I'll get used to your cute little princess farts."

Byakuya suffered a rare moment of speechlessness.

"M-my…? How dare you!" he hissed, glaring, "Do not _ever_ say things like that to me!"

"What? Why not? It's the truth," Kenpachi said, matter-of-factly, "You fart in your sleep. Doesn't everyone?"

"Shut up, you wretched, vile…buffoon!" Byakuya snarled, his reiatsu rising warningly.

Byakuya's breath caught in surprise as a swirl of bright sakura escaped him, swiftly forming a glowing pink rope that snapped around Kenpachi's wrist.

 _What?_

 _Why did that happen?_

Byakuya quickly made the unintended conjuring disappear. Kenpachi sat up, staring at his wrist for a moment, then looking up at Byakuya curiously.

"What was that?" he asked, "I mean, I know what it was. But I never saw your blossoms do that before."

Byakuya gazed back at him, lost for words as Kenpachi turned his hand over to reveal a splash of blood on the underside of one wrist.

"Looks like you weren't quite in control, ne?" Kenpachi chuckled, "Or should I count that as a love bite?"

"You may _count it_ as a warning not to irritate me further or your wrist won't be all I cut next time!" Byakuya answered heatedly.

"Nice," Kenpachi snickered, "Okay, no talk. But maybe we could have sex?"

Byakuya bristled.

"Come on, I woke up with a hard on!" the big man complained.

"As does every virile male," the noble answered scathingly.

"Hey, you're supposed to…"

"I have to go to work," Byakuya said brusquely, disappearing in a flash step and leaving Kenpachi staring at where he had been.

"In your PJs?" he mused, "Heh…"

Byakuya was halfway to the sixth division and still flash stepping at top speed when he realized the state of his attire. He was tempted to return to the manor to dress properly, but abandoned the idea as he imagined his naked husband waiting to accuse him of _coming back for more_.

 _I have an extra uniform I keep in my closet at work. It will be fine._

Byakuya reached the division and dashed inside, missing entirely Renji's presence at his desk as he raced into his quarters. Renji looked up, blinking in surprise as he flash stepped past.

"Taichou?" he mused.

The redhead looked down at his work, then at Byakuya's closed door, his mind going back to his earlier conversation with Rukia.

 _He laid in his bed, his body naked and still wound around Rukia's while she snored softly in his ear. It was well past when he should have escorted her home, but his heart was still pounding and his sated loins still couldn't believe that Rukia had finally let him inside her._

" _I've wanted to do that for years, you know," he whispered in his longtime friend's ear, "I've loved you forever, I think."_

 _Rukia smiled and opened her eyes._

" _You have not," she giggled._

 _Renji gazed down at her through completely serious eyes._

" _Sure I have," he insisted, "You just weren't paying attention. I don't know what I did that finally caught your eye, but I'm glad it happened. I love you, Rukia."_

 _Rukia blushed and met him for a long, wet kiss._

" _I love you too, Renji," Rukia answered._

 _She sighed and looked down at her seed splashed body._

" _I'm glad we did this too."_

 _She glanced at the clock by the bed and her violet eyes rounded._

" _Renji, look at the time!" she gasped._

" _Yeah," Renji chuckled, "Kinda got away with us, huh?"_

" _How can you be so casual about this?" the young woman demanded, "I am always home in time to say goodnight to Byakuya and Tetsuya unless I'm on a mission! Byakuya is going to know something…"_

" _Would you stop worrying," Renji chided her, "I mean, now that I know you want to be with me, all I have to do is to talk to him. I'm a fukutaichou, you're a fukutaichou. It's cool now, right?"_

" _The courting part is fine," Rukia agreed, slipping out of bed and beginning to hastily dress, "But we shouldn't be too obvious about the fact we're having sex."_

 _Renji laughed and tugged her back down onto the bed._

" _Oh, you mean we can have some more?" he teased her._

" _Renji, you ass, I have to go home! I've got to think of something to say about all of this…"_

" _Don't worry about it," he said soothingly, "I'll go to work early and I'll just tell Byakuya I confessed my feelings to you and I'll ask him for his blessing to date you."_

 _Rukia rolled her eyes._

" _He's not going to be fooled for a second," she said skeptically, "He'll probably chase you away with his petal blades."_

" _He's not going to hurt me," Renji chuckled, "He's probably suspected for a long time I liked you and he'll just warn me to be respectful."_

" _And having sex with his sister before telling him we're dating is respectful?" Rukia said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot._

" _Eh," Renji said, looking less sure of himself, "Maybe you're right. Maybe he won't take it so well."_

" _But we have to tell him," Rukia persisted._

" _I wanted to tell him!" Renji complained, "Then you had to go and get me all flustered. If he sees my reiatsu like this, he's going to know something went on that shouldn't have. Maybe we shouldn't do this now."_

" _Um, it's a little late," Rukia said pointedly._

 _She studied Renji's anxious expression and sighed again, reaching up to touch the pendant at her throat._

" _Well, at least we were careful and used a protection charm."_

 _She paused as her fingers searched, but failed to find the mentioned charm._

" _Oh no!" she gasped, dashing back to the bed and diving onto Renji, her hands tearing at the bedding, "Where is it? Where is it?"_

 _Renji's face went white._

" _It was there before! I put it on you myself!"_

 _Rukia stiffened and lifted her hand that now held a charm on a broken chain._

" _Shit…" Renji managed._

" _What do we do now?" Rukia asked, swallowing hard._

 _Renji felt as though Byakuya's petals had already raked over him once and were swirling around, preparing to do it again._

" _I'll talk to him," he said in a thick voice, "I'll just…I'll just tell him I want to marry you right now."_

Renji's heart pounded painfully as he rose and walked to Byakuya's door. He paused for a moment, quivering inside, then started to tap on the door. To his surprise, it opened and Byakuya exited the room, almost crashing into him.

"S-sorry, Taichou!" Renji exclaimed.

"What out of base missions are on the board?" Byakuya asked abruptly.

"Uh," Renji stammered, "J-just one to Karakura Town to do some recon. But that doesn't really require…"

"Accept it," Byakuya said shortly, "And get ready. We'll leave in an hour."

"Okay," Renji said, backing away.

Byakuya frowned and his head tilted slightly.

"Did you want something, Renji?" he asked, "Why were you coming to my quarters?"

"Eh…oh…ah, I was just…I…it was nothing important."

 _If I wait until we're in Karakura Town, I'll have more time to think of how to tell him without pissing him off too much._

"Oh?"

"Yeah, sorry," Renji said, shaking his head, "I'll uh…I'll just go pack."

"Renji," Byakuya said, stopping him in his tracks.

 _Oh gods, he figured it out?_

"There is something we should talk about before we go."

"Yeah?" the redhead managed, trying to lean casually against the wall and nearly falling.

"Are you all right, Abarai?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Renji assured him.

"Well, I needed to talk to you about some wedding arrangements."

 _SHIT!_

"W-wedding arrangements? Uh…"

Byakuya nodded.

"It seems that when Tetsuya was attacked by that hollow vamp, he was affected by the vamp's saliva."

"T-tetsuya?" Renji said in a surprised tone, "But vamp saliva…"

"Yes," Byakuya said in an annoyed tone, "It affected Tetsuya and he had relations with Ichigo and Ichigo became pregnant."

"Wha…whoa! Wait, _Ichigo_ is pregnant?"

"Mmhmm, and Tetsuya is the baby's father," Byakuya went on, "As you can imagine, although the elders know that the two could not help what happened, they are not pleased about the situation. Still, they have agreed to support the union as both our clan and the Shiba clan will benefit from the binding of Tetsuya's strong reiatsu with Ichigo's. So, the two are putting their plans together and have said they would like you to take part in the wedding as their best man."

"What? Me? Really? Who, uh…who's the maid of honor?"

"Rukia, of course," Byakuya answered.

"That's great, Taichou!" Renji answered, distracted slightly by the good news, "Sure, count me in."

He thought for a moment, then frowned and looked back at Byakuya questioningly.

"Hey uh, Taichou, you were attacked by a hollow vamp that night too, weren't you?"

Byakuya frowned warningly.

"Yes."

"And uh…Zaraki Taichou found you."

"He did," Byakuya agreed, his reiatsu darkening threateningly.

"Oh," Renji said in a small voice, "Well, uh…guess it's time to go, eh?"

He started to turn away, only to find himself suddenly shoved back against the wall and with Byakuya nose to nose with him.

"T-taichou?" he croaked.

"What happened that night Kenpachi came to find me is between that barbarian and me," Byakuya hissed, "You will not speak a word about this to anyone without my leave!"

"Okay!" Renji said quickly, "Not a word, Taichou!"

"We will have to make an announcement about the baby when Kenpachi delivers, but…"

"WHAT?" Renji shouted, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, "Zaraki Taichou is…?"

"Not a word, Renji!" Byakuya snapped, "This needs to be handled the right way."

"R-right," Renji said, nodding, "Just…Taichou, one thing?"

Byakuya scowled.

"You want something to convince you to maintain your silence?" he asked sharply.

"No, it's not like that!" Renji exclaimed, "Not blackmail or anything. I was just wondering…if you mind if I date your sister."

"Hmm," Byakuya said, letting go of him and starting towards the office, "What did she say on the matter when you woke up together this morning?"

Renji broke out in a sweat and his legs went weak.

"That you were probably going to kill me?" he croaked.

"I would if I was not distracted between Tetsuya's situation and my own," Byakuya said dryly, "Did you at least use protection?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, it kinda broke."

Byakuya stiffened, then let out a long breath.

"So…it will be a double wedding?" he asked resignedly.

"Well, three if you and Zaraki Taichou…"

"We are already married," Byakuya said shortly, "And it is a confidential marriage, so you will not say a word to anyone, do you understand?"

 _Taichou married Zaraki Taichou and Zaraki Taichou is pregnant?_

"Renji?"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand."

 _Taichou married Zaraki Taicohu and Zaraki Taichou is pregnant?_

"Come, Abarai. I want to get out of here before that barbarian comes here looking for me."

"Right, Taichou!"

 _Taichou married Zaraki Taicohu and Zaraki Taichou is pregnant?_

"Renji!" Byakuya snapped.

"Coming Taichou!"


	8. Many Happy Returns

**Chapter 8: Many Happy Returns**

 **(I'm going to be rushing off to work soon, but wanted to get this one out to many folks who have been so patiently waiting. Enjoy! Love, Spunky)**

"Tell me again how this is all happening so damned fast?" Renji said in a flustered tone, as he watched Tetsuya move in behind Ichigo on the bed in their guest room in Kisuke's shop, to begin a gentle reiatsu infusion, "I mean, I'm good with marrying Rukia, preferably before she has time to get mad at me and change her mind, but…"

Ichigo grinned up at Renji as Tetsuya slid his hand down to rub the enlarged bump on his cheerful mate's belly.

"Well, you see this, right?" he snickered, patting the bump lightly as Tetsuya continued the infusion, "Byakuya and the stuffy elders wanna make sure that all of the heirs are born in wedlock, so they aren't little bastards. I've sure got no problem with that…although Tetsuya, here, gets a little flustered when we do the infusions."

"It is the result of being exposed so closely to each others' reiatsu while the pregnancy hormones tease us both," a blushing Tetsuya added, "The instinct to continue mating behaviors is a natural mechanism to encourage our bonding with each other and our babies."

"I don't think Ichigo needs any encouragement to do that," Renji snickered.

"You oughta talk," Ichigo fired back playfully, "You're lucky Byakuya's preoccupied with Kenpachi or he'd have you surrounded by all the petals in his bankai for having sex with his sister."

"And maybe getting her pregnant," Renji added ruefully, "You got me there."

The redhead shook his head and gave a flustered sigh.

"But whatever we're experiencing, what's Taichou got to be going through, having knocked up Zaraki Taichou while he was hopped up on hollow vamp venom?"

"Luckily, the fact that he had no control over his situation has made the elders more understanding," Tetsuya reasoned, "but everyone is in complete shock."

"Yeah, including Byakuya," Ichigo laughed, "although, Kenpachi's taking it pretty well."

"Did I hear someone callin' me?" the eleventh division taichou said, striding into the room.

The others paused, staring at the significant bump on the big man's belly.

"Whoa!" Ichigo laughed, "I thought I was big already. You and Byakuya must be doing a lot of infusions!"

"We're doing a lot of something, all right," Kenpachi chuckled.

"And probably _having_ a lot of something too!" Renji whispered in Tetsuya's ear, making him blush brightly.

"No, not really," Kenpachi said off-handedly, "Damned princess keeps getting pissed at me and taking off. I'm getting tired of chasing his ass all over."

"It is a pretty ass," Renji joked.

"You got that right," Kenpachi snickered.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted, bursting in the doorway, then sliding to a stop near Kenpachi.

The redhead jumped at the stern tone of her voice.

"What the heck?" Renji yelled, "Why are you shouting at me?"

"I wasn't shouting," Rukia said in an offended tone, " _You_ were."

"I was not!"

"I think they both were kind of shouting," Tetsuya whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Right," Ichigo snickered, "They do that a lot."

"I heard that!" Renji snapped, making Tetsuya startle and Ichigo scowl in reaction.

"Hey, take it easy. Tetsuya doesn't like people yelling at each other," the ginger-haired youth chided Renji.

"Then, what's he doing with you?" Renji sneered playfully, "Yelling's about all you know how to do."

"Take that back, asshole!"

"So much for not yelling," Rukia sighed under her breath.

"Hey, have any of you kids seen Byakuya?" Kenpachi asked, "I sensed he's around here somewhere, but I keep losing track of him. You know, fast flash step and all. With this pot belly, I can't keep up with'im."

"I think he was in the lab with Kisuke," Ichigo answered, leaning back and kissing Tetsuya over a muscular shoulder.

He gave the others a piqued look.

"Hey, you guys wanna give Tetsuya and me a little space?"

"Ooh, _someone's_ a little horny," Renji quipped.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, "And take a hike."

"Well, if that's how you want it," Renji said, feigning indignance.

"We should probably go anyway," Rukia said, crossing her arms, "My pregnancy test should be done by now. How badly do you think Nii-sama's going to wreck you if you did get me pregnant?"

"Hopefully, he'll be too distracted with Zaraki taichou to worry about anybody else," Renji suggested anxiously.

"Kisuke said he was gonna check Kenpachi out and make sure he's doing okay," Ichigo recalled.

"He looked fine to me," Rukia said, frowning, "Did Kisuke say that it seemed like something could be wrong?"

"Naw, I think it's just that male pregnancies are more risky than female ones," Ichigo assured him, "He looked me over pretty thoroughly too. He's just being careful."

"Probably because people like you and Zaraki taichou, who have poor control over their reiatsu, could have problems," Rukia teased.

"Hey!" Ichigo snapped, "You're not nice."

"So, what're you gonna do?" Rukia teased him, "You gonna cry? Being knocked up must be making you emotional."

"No, I'm not gonna cry!" Ichigo said hotly, "But I might kick your ass around a little."

"You're gonna hit a pregnant girl?" she asked, smirking.

"Why not? I'm a pregnant guy!" Ichigo seethed.

"You should probably try to stay more calm," Tetsuya said soothingly, "I just infused you and already your reiatsu is becoming chaotic."

"It's _her_ fault!"

"I guess that's not all that's becoming chaotic," Rukia snorted.

"I don't think that's helping," Renji chuckled.

"Will you guys please get outta here?" Ichigo yelled.

"Temper, temper," Renji laughed.

"Yeah, and who was saying we shouldn't yell and startle Tetsuya?" Rukia added.

"Get the hell out!" Ichigo shouted.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, there you are, Kuchiki!" Kenpachi said in a pleased tone, "I need a belly rub."

Byakuya gave him a piqued look.

"I just infused you before I went to work this morning," he reminded the bigger man.

"Yeah, and didn't even give me some goodbye loving," Kenpachi complained, "And you didn't tell me you were taking off to Karakura Town."

"I was distracted."

"You were avoiding me so we wouldn't have sex!"

"Now, Kuchiki taichou, you know that the after-infusion _intimacy_ helps to increase your resonance level," Kisuke chided Byakuya, "It's better for the baby if you, you know, go with the flow."

"I am not spending half my days rolling around with that ridiculous man-beast!" Byakuya huffed, "I think most of the time, it isn't that he needs an infusion, he just desires…"

"A piece of that pretty white ass of yours?" Kenpachi finished, grinning at the other two men, "Okay, I admit it. I love your ass, Princess. And once we get going, it doesn't seem like you have a problem with gettin' a piece of mine, eh?"

Byakuya gave Kenpachi a derisive look.

"Can we just get the examination over with?" he asked impatiently.

"All right," Kisuke chuckled, "Zaraki taichou, just hop up on the examination table and let me have a look at you."

Kenpachi started to comply, then he paused, staring in mingled surprise and confusion as Byakuya looped an arm around him, helping him climb up and settle on the table.

"Huh," he huffed softly, "what's that about? I thought you were pissed at me."

Byakuya looked at him out of the corner of one dark eye and said nothing as Kiuske's grin warmed and he began the examination.

"All right," the shopkeeper said, moving closer, "Lie down and I'm gonna have a quick look at your spirit centers. Have you had any change in your powers as your belly has gotten bigger?"

"Yeah," Kenpachi admitted, "What power I have kinda sputters and poofs out pretty quickly. Can't flash step for shit…"

"Not that he ever did," Byakuya said dryly.

"I can talk to my zanpakutou, but can't use my shikai anymore. Nozarashi warned me not to fuck with a bankai because I could blow my insides out."

"And he'd be right about that," Kisuke said, touching the big man's baby bump, "I'm going to go ahead and put a special limiter on you…"

"A limiter?" Byakuya said quickly, "Why? He needs reiatsu flow for the baby, does he not?"

"He does," Kisuke concurred, "At the same time, he needs to not fry the maturing reiatsu. His pool of reiatsu is very deep down, and substantial. When he summons his power, it isn't controlled, like yours and mine. It's more unrestrained, like Ichigo's. I've had to put a limiter on him too. It's okay. It won't interfere with the reiatsu being given to the baby."

"But it will leave Kenpachi essentially powerless," Byakuya said, an unusual note of worry in his voice.

"Aww, don't worry, Princess," Kenpachi snickered, "I can still kick ass without all of that reiatsu. You know that."

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Byakuya snapped, scowling at him, "You are already violating several rules of nature in bearing this child. Of course I am going to worry about something like this. Whatever claims you make about your ability to _kick ass_ , you are more vulnerable without your powers."

"I'll be fine, Byakuya," Kenpachi said off-handedly, "I'm not worried about being able to take care of myself. You really think that someone would wanna tangle with me and harm the baby?"

"Actually, that is a concern of mine," Byakuya answered heatedly, "Kenpachi, this situation has thrown a wrench into the workings of the elders' council. In general, they are being supportive, because they see that there is no way to blame you or me for the way that we conceived this child. But even though they accept that you are having the Kuchiki heir and they accept the heir, they do not all accept _you_. I have some concern that someone will step over the line and harm you in the later term of the pregnancy, hoping to eliminate you."

Kenpachi frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"You really think they'd go that far?" he asked.

Byakuya gave him a momentarily stymied look.

"Man, I knew some of them hated me, but I didn't think the old farts really wanted me dead. That's kinda extreme, isn't it?"

Byakuya exchanged a wary glance with Kisuke, whose grey eyes registered quiet understanding.

"I need to tell you something," Byakuya said softly, "It is not a thing I can prove, but it is something I very much suspect and Urahara Kisuke can support as a distinct possibility."

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked, his expression becoming suddenly serious, "Tell me, Kuchiki."

Byakuya took a steadying breath and lowered his eyes, his fingers slipping in to intertwine with the bigger man's.

"It is well known that my late wife, Hisana, died in our fifth year of marriage and that the listed cause of her death was the malnourishment and lack of food and good medical care that she suffered when she was living in Inuzuri."

"Yeah?" Kenpachi prompted him, a little touch of uncertainty reaching his green eyes, "Okay?"

"What is not generally known is that Hisana had actually, up to that point, been recovering well. She was vulnerable to infection and her health was somewhat fragile, but Urahara Kisuke and the clan healers assured us that she was improving and would, perhaps, soon be able to consider having a child with me."

"I have records of all of the examinations that old Michio and I ran," Kisuke added, "It clearly shows a pattern of improvement. It also shows a sudden change, just in the few weeks before she began to decline. Michio, Unohana taichou and I all searched and searched to try to make sense of what was happening. We knew something must have caused it, but we found no traces of the source that we could identify. We strongly suspected that someone found a way to systematically poison her and that the poison was an insidious type that left no signs behind. There are several compounds that can do that, and there are also shinigamis with weird powers that can mimic something like that."

"But," Byakuya added softly, "we could never identify who or what compound or power might have affected her. To this day, I feel in my heart that someone in the family did poison Hisana, but I have no way to prove that…and I have no way to stop it if it happens again. As much as we have our differences, I do not want you to be harmed."

Byakuya made a sound of surprise and Kisuke's lips curved into a gentle, amused smile as Kenpachi's eyes filled with tears that quickly rolled onto his scarred cheek.

"Damn, Kuchiki, that's fucked up. Snaky little bastards wanna kill me without a fight. Goddamned twisted."

"I want to tell you that I will not let anyone harm you," Byakuya said, reaching up to brush away the big man's tears, "but I have already once failed to protect the one I love from such machinations."

Kenpachi gave Byakuya a stunned look.

"Did you just…?" he began.

"We also have concerns that Ichigo and Tetsuya may be targeted for something similar," Byakuya interrupted him, "as Ichigo is a clan heir and Tetsuya is of mixed blood."

"Did you say you love me?" Kenpachi asked in a dazed voice that barely sounded like him at all.

"Will you _please_ make an attempt to focus?" Byakuya scolded him.

"Sorry, it's the fuckin' hormones," Kenpachi said, rubbing his eyes, "but did you really say you love me, Kuchiki?"

Byakuya stopped, his lips moving, but no words sounding for a moment.

"Y-yes, I might have said that. But…"

The noble went silent, shock flooding his body as the bigger man grabbed him and sank into his frowning mouth, kissing him roughly and leaking more tears onto his face.

"That's the nicest thing you ever said to me," he sobbed.

"Have you lost your mind? Let go of mmmmph!" Byakuya objected, "We are talking about…mmmph…a threat to your…ah… _life_ , you fool! Kenpachi, stop kissing me!"

"Fuck no!" Kenpachi snapped, surging forward and bringing his surprised mate down onto the lab floor.

"Hey, guys!" Kisuke objected, "Uh, you think you can hold on for a…?"

"Get the hell out!" Kenpachi roared.

"But, my lab!"

"GET OUT!"

"Eh," the shopkeeper mused, shaking his head and backing away as Kenpachi's hands tore at Byakuya's clothes and the usually resistant noble began to respond in kind, "O-kay, I'll just…"

"Oh damn," Kenpachi moaned, reeling as he pulled at Byakuya's clothing, and he was stricken with a deep breath of sweet sakura scent, "you smell so fuckin' good. It's makin' me dizzy!"

Byakuya's head tilted back as Kenpachi's smiling mouth attacked the pale, soft skin of his throat and rough hands caressed his breasts, the calloused thumbs teasing his nipples relentlessly.

"You're getting' hard for me."

"You do not miss anything, do you?" Byakuya said in a surprisingly gentler tone than the one he had been using.

"Nope," the bigger man said, pushing his slighter mate's thighs apart and descending on his exposed nether region.

Byakuya sucked in a shocked breath.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his face breaking out into a sweat, "You do not have to do that!"

"I want to. You smell so pretty and taste so good. I wanna eat you alive!"

Byakuya gasped, arching his back and groaning in bliss as Kenpachi's smiling mouth and marauding tongue gave him unspeakable pleasure and drove him swiftly to the ends of his wits. Before he realized what he was doing, he toppled the bigger man, throwing him down onto his back and swiftly preparing him. Kenpachi gave a shuddering moan as he was taken, then he lifted his hips to meet his lovely partner's wild, unrestrained thrusts.

"You're fucking beautiful, Kuchiki," he panted, "I love you too."

Byakuya added with harder, faster thrusts that seemed to lift the two up and send them crashing back down again where they writhed on the lab floor, groaning in ecstasy as the heavy shudders of climax overtook them.

They laid on the floor, barely cognizant of what they had done, their ears still ringing and their chest heaving from exertion.

"Can you tell me something?" Kenpachi asked sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"What the hell is with you? Most of the time, you insult me and act like the last thing you wanna do is have sex with me. Then, something happens and you do or say something nice. You admit you have feelings for me. You touch me or let me touch you and it seems like you like it, until later when you get mad at me for it. I don't get it. What's the deal?"

"I do not know," Byakuya confessed, letting his fingers play in the bigger man's hair, "I am as confused about my behavior as you are."

"But you meant it when you said you love me, right?"

"Yes. It is just that what I feel vacillates between wanting you and wanting to kill you. There is little in between."

"O-kay. You know, you're pretty twisted."

"That is amusing, coming from you."

"We're both pretty twisted, but I don't mind, as long as it keeps coming back to this."

"Hmm."

Byakuya lifted a hand and found a piece of paper that had become stuck to it. He removed the offending item, then blinked and stared more closely at it, frowning.

"What's that?" Kenpachi asked dizzily, "Everything okay?"

"Hmm, this says that Rukia is pregnant," Byakuya answered, "As soon as I can stand up again, I am going to kill my fukutaichou."

Kenpachi grinned.

"Are you at least gonna let'em get married first?"

"Of course," Byakuya answered, "It's the only proper thing to do."


End file.
